Alianzas Mágicas
by AuraSly
Summary: En tiempos ancestrales un juramento mágico entre reyes fue realizado, este le permitirá a Harry ser partícipe de una triada poderosa, con nuevos poderes y nuevas amistades la balanza se inclinará no precisamente hacia el lado de la luz. SLASH HPDMBZ
1. Chapter 1

ALIANZAS MAGICAS

CAP1.

Eran las seis de la tarde de mediados del mes de Julio, época del año en la que el calor era irresistible, los habitantes de la casa número cuatro en Privet Drive cenaban con un poco de roña debido a la temperatura aún elevada para aquellas horas del día, después de un rato de haber terminado y dejar sus platos vacíos, Tía Petunia con su voz chillona ordenó a Harry limpiar la cocina y lavar los trastes, cosa que para nada enojó a Harry, primero, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a los quehaceres de la casa y segundo, porque con el agua del grifo seguramente se refrescaría un poco. Con mucha calma el chico recogió la loza y la acomodó encima del lavaplatos, limpió el comedor y se dispuso a lavar los platos utilizados, al enjabonar y sin mucho cuidado una de las piezas de la hermosa vajilla de porcelana china de la Tía Petunia fue a dar al piso produciendo un fuerte estropicio con el que un furioso Tío Vernon apareció con cara de asesino a sueldo y tras insultar al joven mago, lo castigó encerrándolo en su diminuta habitación por lo que restaba del día, que ya no era mucho lo que quedaba y por el siguiente.

Harry furioso caminaba en su cuarto como león enjaulado desesperado de un lado para el otro, como si con ese movimiento su ira fuera a disminuir o simplemente a desaparecer, pero al concluir que al caminar de esa forma lo que ocasionaba era calentar aún mucho más su cuerpo, optó por calmarse, así que decidió que lo mejor era abrir la ventana y tratar de respirar un poco de aire, aire que por cierto parecía inexistente en aquel ambiente tan seco que se vivía en ese verano, aburrido y sin mucho que hacer se recostó, el calor que sentía era insoportable y echado en su cama un estado de sopor lo embargó, cerró sus ojos y como si la calma y la tranquilidad no fueran a llegar ese día su cicatriz empezó dolorosamente a pulsar en su frente, provocando agitación en su cuerpo, un sudor frío le recorrió el rostro contraído por la sensación de ardor y dolor que atravesaban cada rincón de su cabeza hasta el punto de hacerle creer que se le partiría en dos, "maldito Voldemort" logró pensar en medio de aquella situación.

Imágenes de un fuerte ataque a una población muggle llegaban a su mente, las casas ardiendo iluminaban el oscuro cielo, se escuchaban gritos, sollozos de hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, las imágenes cambiaron por unas que Harry hubiera deseado no ver nunca, una familia muggle había sido torturada de forma despiadada, tres mortífagos torturaban a la mujer bajo el cruciatus mientras reían cruelmente, el señor se hallaba muerto en el piso de la sala en medio de un charco de sangre, las marcas de las laceraciones sufridas producidas por esos inhumanos brutales eran visibles, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, se notaba que lo habían llevado hasta el límite y que éste había perdido la batalla, lo más atroz de aquélla situación y que desesperó a Harry hasta hacerlo gritar pidiendo piedad fue el observar a dos niños de aproximadamente cinco y siete años que se encontraban en la misma sala amarrados a dos sillas ubicadas estratégicamente frente al miserable espectáculo que protagonizaban sus padres y donde ellos eran obligados (hechizaron sus párpados para que no cerraran los ojitos) a atestiguar en primera fila el sufrimiento de sus progenitores. Harry gritaba con dolor, con furia, con desespero, sabía que nada podía hacer por aquello pequeños. Esa aberrante conexión era toda una maldición, veía a los chiquillos que en medio del llanto gritaban llamando en vano a su ya inexistente padre pidiéndole ayuda y socorro, Harry no lo soportaba esa situación era absolutamente abominable.

La pulsación del dolor de la cicatriz se hacía más fuerte, más poderosa hasta el punto de agitarlo tanto que cayó al suelo, pero en medio de la caída su cabeza fue a dar contra la mesa de noche, provocando un fuerte golpe, al pegar en el suelo el chico despertó, aturdido y desubicado, tocó su cabeza donde le dolía, aunque siendo sincero con él mismo, le era difícil diferenciar el dolor del golpe que se mezclaba con el dolor que le producía la cicatriz, con esfuerzo y tambaleándose, logró ponerse de pie, su cabeza parecía que fuera a explotar, la tomó entre sus manos como método de contención para aquel dolor que sentía, sin embargo posó su mano derecha detrás de su cabellera y notó que ésta se encontraba húmeda, con mucha curiosidad miró su mano y fue mayor su sorpresa cuando la vió llena de sangre, se lanzó en la cama como pudo y quedó inconsciente.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre joven de unos 27 o 30 años, de cabellos castaños oscuros y unos ojos cafés muy brillantes que le miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de piel pálida, alto, delgado con un porte aristocrático que le recordaba mucho al porte de los Malfoy y con un andar casi similar se acercó al joven.

- Hola Harry.

- Tom...

- No tienes buen semblante. Harry bufó y con tono irónico le respondió.

-¿Por culpa de quién será?.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, yo no quería que vieras esas imágenes pero tú no hiciste mucho esfuerzo por cerrar tu mente, te estás descuidando mucho.

- Sí, Tom, el culpable soy yo, no te preocupes. Terminó de decir el chico dejando ver muy claro su estado de ánimo.

- Veo que esta noche no estamos de muy buen humor...

- ¡Claro que no lo estoy!, Me haces ver esa porquería y luego tengo este maldito dolor de cabeza que siento que me va a partir en dos el cráneo.

- Pero... se supone que mi presencia ya no te debe causar esos malestares, sólo al momento de tener las visiones de la conexión.

- Lo sé, sólo que me caí y me abrí la cabeza.

- Ven, déjame ver. Le pidió el Lord extendiéndole la mano, se acercó y mostró una fea herida en su cuero cabelludo que seguía sangrando profusamente. –Vaya golpe Harry, por la mañana te mandaré una poción para que eso te cierre.

- De verdad que todavía no entiendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que aún no entiendes?.

- Tú, se supone que me odias.

- Pronto tendrás las respuestas pequeño y entenderás todo mejor, creo que el momento de saberse muchas cosas llegará pronto y deberás ser fuerte.

- ¿De qué diantres hablas?

- ¿No te han dicho que tu vocabulario es un poco... corriente, Harry?

- Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?, No soy Malfoy.  
- Gracias a Merlín por eso, si lo fueras las cosas serían muy diferentes. ¿Cómo vas con tus parientes muggles?.

- Normal, estoy castigado, no podré salir de mi habitación.

- ¿Qué se supone que hiciste ahora?.

- De suponer nada, lo hice, rompí un plato de la vajilla fina de la Tía Petunia.

- Mm... supongo que aprovecharás el tiempo para hacer los deberes.

- Pues no supones mal.

- ¿Te faltan muchos?.

- CCM, Transformaciones, Pociones y DCAO, sabes que los Dursley no me dejan estudiar en paz. Harry se detuvo en su diálogo y se quedó observando al Lord, caminó alrededor de éste y se posó de nuevo frente a él. - Te ves raro y cansado Tom.

- Cansado estoy, estas noches de... faena, me dejan exhausto en cuanto a lo de raro, no sé que me quieres decir jovencito, y no soy el único en lucir cansado, deberías ir a dormir.

- ¡Estás loco! Si siento que mi cabeza va a explotar del dolor.

- No seas tan quisquilloso, mandaré a una de mis lechuzas con tu poción ahora mismo, quiero ir a dormir ya.

- Está bien Tom, ¡Oye!

- ¿Ahora, qué?

- ¡Hey! No seas grosero. El Lord rodó los ojos. – Si necesito ayuda con mis tareas, puedo llamarte, ¿si?

- Ya te he ofrecido mi ayuda muchas veces.

- Lo sé, lo sé, es que de verdad están complicadas.

- Llámame, ahora me voy, necesito descansar... Por cierto, recibirás noticias de Hogwarts, espero sean de tu agrado.

- Adiós Tom. Se despidió Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Adiós Harry.

Abrió sus grandes ojos verdes observando su alrededor e intentando ubicarse y lentamente se fue encontrando en su habitación, tendido en su cama, con un poco de dificultad se levantó y encaminó hacia la ventana y con la vista puesta en el firmamento oscuro, comenzó una larga jornada sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales giraban siempre en su vida y los hechos que le sucedían impidiéndole ser un chico más del montón y a todos ellos se les podía sumar el último y quizás más sorprendente de todos, su extraña "relación" con el Lord. No era para menos, ésta había comenzado hacía varios meses atrás, después de que Harry recibiera una maldición mal lanzada durante un ataque de mortífagos y estuviera casi un mes inconsciente, la conexión había cambiado, ya no sólo veían a través del otro, sino que se veían mutuamente, era como si se encontraran en otra dimensión, todo era muy irreal, parecía todo tan físico, tan tangible, Harry se impresionó al reconocer en aquel hombre joven a Tom Riddle, no tenía punto de comparación con aquel ser bífido y aberrante que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, incluso Tom parecía mucho más comprensivo, amable, increíblemente tolerante, después de muchos encuentros, charlas y discusiones, se había generado entre ellos un vínculo casi increíble de creer, entre ellos se forjó una muy, muy ilusoria e incomprensible complicidad, claro que este hecho no era difícil de explicar para aquellos que conocían a estos dos magos, ambos compartían una historia de vida llena de soledad, sufrimiento y mucha carencia de cariño y amor, sobre todo de un lugar al que llamar hogar, así que en las profundidades de sus psiques ambos encontraban un reconfortante sentimiento de entendimiento y comprensión que no hallaban en otro lugar.

Sin embargo existían episodios como los de antes, como los de siempre, donde el dolor que producía la cicatriz era fuerte, casi asfixiante, abriendo paso a un medio de comunicación donde Harry observaba las torturas a muggles o a los propios mortífagos que eran impartidas por el mismo Señor Oscuro, aunque Harry podía asegurar casi con vehemencia que ésta comunicación ya sólo se daba cuando el maldito loco se hallaba fuera de control emocional, porque podía sentir grandes cantidades de sensaciones que emanaban de él, desde total euforia hasta la completa furia, eso sí, nunca triste, nunca sensible, pareciera que el Lord solo tenía un lineamiento de causa y efecto con respecto a sus propias emociones, si las cosas salían bien, se sentía satisfecho, pero si al contrario salían mal, el infierno era poca cosa para aquel que había fallado o le pareciera al Señor Oscuro que debía pagar con su vida.

Un suave golpeteo en el vidrio de la ventana le sacó de sus propios pensamientos, dándose cuenta que al otro lado se hallaba una hermosa lechuza, sonrió al reconocerla, era Deidre, la lechuza de Tom que traía un pequeño paquete en las patas con un pequeño pergamino.

"Aquí tienes la poción, tómatela y duerme, no olvides que recibirás carta de Hogwarts, por eso mismo debes apurarte a hacer los deberes, estaré esperando a que te comuniques conmigo por ayuda. Hasta luego. Tom".

Abrió el paquete después de haberle dado una de las galletas que tenia para Hedwig, sacó un frasquito que contenía un líquido azul, se lo tomó y notó como la herida se cerraba y el dolor disminuía. Observó como el animal emprendía vuelo y desaparecía en el oscuro firmamento, giró y caminó hasta su cama, calculó que deberían quedar bastantes horas hasta el amanecer y siendo así lo mejor era hacer caso del consejo de Tom, se arrebujó entre sus sábanas y con mayor tranquilidad retomó el sueño.

En la mañana, Tía Petunia le llevó el desayuno hasta la puerta, con mucho desgano se levantó, recogió los platos, se ubicó en su escritorio y tomó sus alimentos, mordiendo su tostada, posó sus ojos verdes en los libros que tenía al lado y dando un suspiro decidió que mejor empezaría a hacer los deberes que le faltaban. Para este verano los profesores se habían empeñado en dejarles tareas hasta por los codos y lo peor de todo era que los estudiantes no sabían quien había tenido la dichosa idea de relacionar todas las materias, así que el resultado era que debían hacer un resumen de cada materia de todo lo visto durante los seis años anteriores y relacionarlos entre sí, por ejemplo, si se vieron los unicornios en CCM, hacer el resumen sobre el animal y relacionarlo con las pociones que se podrían hacer con las propiedades mágicas de éste, describir el proceso de elaboración, ingredientes y cualidades de la poción y si existía un hechizo de defensa o ataque describirlo, hablar sobre él y hacer una gráfica con el movimiento de varita que el acompañaba y así sucesivamente con todo lo demás visto, era un trabajo muy largo y el Gryffindor solo llevaba hecho muy poco, creía que las vacaciones no le alcanzarían para todo aquel trabajo, pero no importaba, desde hacía poco más de un año, cuando Sirius desapareció detrás del velo, Harry se había prometido, casi jurado, a sí mismo que pondría todo de su parte para ser uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio y obviamente lo logró, decidió seguir el método de estudios que tenía Hermione y la costumbre de hacer de la biblioteca su segundo refugio, siendo el primero el cuarto de los menesteres.

Tras unas tres horas de trabajo sin pausa, una lechuza que reconoció como las de Hogwarts, entraba a su habitación, se posó sobre sus pergaminos y antes de que el animal dañara su tarea, Harry retiró la carta que le entregaba, rompió el sello de lacre y comenzó a leer.

"Estimado señor Potter:

El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería desea que esté disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones con el fin de que retome energías para el nuevo año escolar, sin embargo el objeto principal de ésta comunicación es el de hacerle saber que por motivos de seguridad ante los hechos que desafortunadamente están sucediendo en nuestro mundo, el colegio y sus directivos se han visto en la necesidad de adelantar el inicio de clases, por ende, se le espera en el andén 9 ¾ el día 30 de Julio a la misma hora. La lista de sus útiles la encontrará anexa a esta comunicación.

Esperamos que la noticia sea de su agrado.

Minerva MacGonagall  
Subdirectora".

- "Así que a esto se refería Tom". Pensó el chico. Tomó la lista de los útiles que iba a necesitar, la leyó, dio un largo suspiro y guardó el boleto del Expreso. Sonrió al pensar en la cara de Ron cuando le dijeran que tenía un mes menos de vacaciones, le hubiera gustado mucho verla para poder reírse de él por un buen rato, aunque pensándolo bien, Ron tenía razón, eso sólo les dejaba con menos de mes y medio de vacaciones, claro, no es que a él le importara mucho, es más, era una muy buena noticia, ya no estaría tanto tiempo en esa casa y si todo salía como él esperaba, ésta era la última vez que pisaba ese infierno. Con un nuevo ánimo por volver pronto a aquel castillo que sentía como su hogar, su verdadero y único hogar, reinició con sus deberes, hasta que cayó en cuenta.

- Si entramos el 30... ¡eso quiere decir que pasaré mi primer cumpleaños en Hogwarts!, con una alegría inusitada sembrada en su interior, siguió con su trabajo, más tarde entró Tía Petunia dejándole una miseria de almuerzo, lo ingirió y un poco cansado y con mucho calor se recostó en su cama dispuesto a pasar un rato de remolonería y somnolencia debidas a las altas temperaturas, pero un suave picor que conocía muy bien resurgió del centro de su frente dejándolo en la inconsciencia inmediatamente.

- Harry, discúlpame la forma en que he tenido que llamarte pero es urgente que me escuches...

- Tom... debí suponer que eras tú. Suspiró con resignación.

-¿No podrías esperar?, es que tengo sueño.

- Lo siento, escúchame Harry, esto es importante, necesito que salgas cuanto antes de la casa de tus tíos, no es seguro que estés ésta noche allí, no preguntes ahora, contacta a alguien que te ayude, Dumbledore o quizás alguien más de la Orden, pero debes salir cuanto antes de Privet Drive.

- Estás loco Tom si piensas que así como así yo voy a obedecerte.

- Harry, no es broma, sal de allí ¡HOY MISMO!, te prometo que después obtendrás respuestas, debo irme, ahora no es seguro que tú y yo estemos conectados.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas Tom?

- Por lo que más quieras, prométeme que saldrás de allí.

- Está bien Tom, lo haré, pero me debes respuestas.

- Sí lo sé, adiós y cuídate Harry, creo que no tendrás una buena noche.

- Vaya sorpresa.

Harry abrió sus ojos y se levantó como un resorte de su cama, con mucho afán recogió todos sus objetos y los guardó en el baúl, cuando ya tuvo todo empacado, tomó a Hedwig y la envió con Dumbledore, aunque sabía que era en vano, pues la carta no llegaría a tiempo, estaba solo y solo debía afrontar la situación, entonces... ¿qué diantres debía hacer?, era muy temprano para salir a la calle, algún mortífago estaría vigilando la casa y dejarla sería entregarse en brazos del Lord, lo mejor sería esperar a que la noche llegara y se escondería bajo la capa de su padre, iría al Caldero en su saeta y desde el callejón Diagon se comunicaría con alguien, era seguro que la madriguera tuviera acceso a Hogwarts a través de los polvos Flú, pero eso pondría en más riesgo a los Weasley, mejor llegaría hasta Honeydukes y de ahí saldría al castillo, esa era un mejor idea. Ahora, ¿Cómo sacaría a los Dursley?, ¡Que carajos! Ya no iba a volver a esa casucha, así que debía decirles la verdad, tía Petunia reconocería el peligro y saldrían de allí antes del anochecer.

- ¡TÍA!... TÍA PETUNIA. Gritó Harry llamando a su pariente.

- ¿Cuál es tu escándalo?. Gruñó la mujer mientras entraba a la pequeña habitación.

- Tía, Voldemort viene para acá esta noche hay que escapar.

- ¿Qué sandeces dices?. Preguntó incrédula mientras un miedo exorbitante se apoderaba de ella.

- La verdad tía...

- Pero... ¿No se supone que él no podía venir hasta aquí?.

- Se suponía, pero sé que esta noche va a venir, recojan lo que puedan y váyanse, yo trataré de llegar con Dumbledore.

- Pero no es posible. Susurraba mientras se le hacía imposible creer lo que su sobrino le decía.

- Tía créeme, por favor, tenemos que salir, yo no puedo dejarlos aquí sabiendo el peligro que correrán, Voldemort se pondrá furioso al no encontrarme y si los ve los matará, él sabe que tú sangre es lo que me protege y no se va a detener teniéndote en frente, empaca y salgan ahora, yo lo haré más tarde, no podemos dar la alerta de que sabemos lo que sucederá, vete tía.

- Está bien Potter, nos iremos, Vernon pondrá el grito en el cielo...

- Tía, dile que vayan donde la tía Marge, que tú deseas descansar ahora mismo, él no se opondrá a tu bienestar.

- Supongo que no, ojalá mi casa sobreviva...

- Eso no lo prometo.

- Lo sé, ese hombre es un demonio. Terminó de decir su tía saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina donde estaba tío Vernon.

Una hora y media después Harry observaba por la ventana como sus tíos y su primo Dudley abandonaban su hogar, miró el reloj, eran casi las cinco y media, todavía quedaba tiempo, su mente divagaba, no podía concentrarse en nada, se sentía como un estúpido, un total inútil, valiente héroe, que salía corriendo al primer asalto, los demás presumían que él sólo sabía simples hechizos que enseñaban en el colegio, teniendo en cuenta esa información, su preparación en DCAO era muy pobre, hasta daba tristeza de la miseria de conocimientos que todos creían que él poseía, ¿De verdad Dumbledore esperaba que él, Harry Potter, con casi diecisiete años y con esa enseñanza, podía terminar con uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos?. Ese viejo estaba loco, ya no tenía duda, pero más loco era él, que a sabiendas que quien más arriesgaba el pellejo era él mismo no se preparaba como era debido, pero no más, no iba a dejarse seguir mangoneando por ese viejo loco que le mentía y manipulaba a su antojo, tendría que aprender a moverse más por sí mismo, a crear sus propios aliados, así como su propio ejército de ser posible, aunque que ejército ni que diablos, parecía que era hora de sacar a relucir lo que por los últimos seis años había luchado tanto por esconder, su lado Slytherin, eso era lo que Tom en medio de las clases extras y desconocidas para el resto del mundo le decía y es que Harry y Tom no sólo conversaban de cosas banales, Tom le enseñaba cosas que cualquiera estaría ansioso de aprender, hechizos, maldiciones, conjuros, pociones, etc. El chico volvió a mirar su reloj, era hora de partir, bajó su baúl por las escaleras, lo posó frente a la puerta e iba a colocarse la capa de invisibilidad cuando un plop suave se escucho a su lado, giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y se encontró con unos ojos grises que conocía a la perfección.

- Malfoy... susurró de la impresión y sin dar espera a alguna reacción por parte del adulto, Harry se dobló sobre sí mismo, el dolor agudo de su cicatriz le anunciaba el ataque del Lord, podía sentir la elación de aquel ser miserable mientras gozaba con el sabor de la victoria anticipada, era tal el dolor que apenas notó como era levantado del suelo para después sentir como la oscuridad le rodeaba por completo.

"¿Eres tú al que llaman Harry Potter?", Escuchó que le preguntaban.

"Sí, soy yo" respondió y enseguida pudo darse cuenta que el dolor había desaparecido, inclusive estaba en total normalidad.

"Disculpa mi intrusión", le dijo un hombre alto de cabellos rizados color rojizo y amplia barba en la misma tonalidad, su piel era extremadamente blanca y de una apariencia tersa, Harry podía sentir el poder que emanaba de aquel hombre, su sola presencia denotaba fuerza, poder, misticismo, era un ser hermoso y parecía como si estuviera iluminado.

"¿Es esto alguna broma de parte de Tom?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué es este lugar? Aquel lugar era extremadamente hermoso, un paisaje casi irreal a los ojos de cualquier humano, el cielo tenía bellas tonalidades rosas que combinaban con las nubes más blancas que el Gryffindor jamás hubiera visto en su vida, el prado era de un verde vivo, miles de flores de diferentes tamaños y colores adornaban ese precioso césped, el aroma que expedían era casi relajante, inmensos árboles, con troncos gruesísimos bordeaban ése campo maravilloso.

"No Harry Potter, no es ninguna broma, estás en la entrada a Annwen, el país de las hadas, yo soy Arawn, su rey, no tengo mucho tiempo, por eso necesito que me escuches con atención" Harry asintió, el hombre le denotaba respeto y no objetó para nada y siguió escuchando. "Hace muchos años el mundo de los mortales y el mundo de las hadas, sostenían cierto tipo de contacto, las relaciones de parejas entre ambos mundos no eran raras, ni desconocidas, la tolerancia, el respeto y la aceptación reinaban en el ambiente, hubo un tiempo en que encontré a un mortal llamado Pwyll, rey de unos terrenos que hoy ustedes llaman Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda, nos hicimos amigos y también un juramento, mientras que estuviera a nuestro alcance, mantendríamos la paz y la armonía dentro de nuestros reinos, durante su lapso de vida Pwyll cumplió a cabalidad con su promesa y ahora ha llegado el momento de cumplir con mi parte de proteger lo que un día fue el reino de Dyfed. He tenido el conocimiento que el reino corre gran peligro, al igual que el mundo de los mortales, un mago oscuro que se ha autodenominado Lord Voldemort desea cimentar un nuevo orden regido bajo el poder de la oscuridad, el miedo y la injusticia, yo no puedo permitirlo, tú Harry Potter, haz sido elegido como uno de los tres guerreros predestinados a enfrentarle, serás preparado debidamente para asegurar la victoria en el encuentro final, recibirás misiones que irán de acuerdo a las capacidades que vayas desarrollando. Mis mensajes te serán enviados a través de tus sueños y haz lo que se te pide. Eres un mago fuerte y poderoso, tu destino esta escrito en las estrellas, continúa con la búsqueda de la verdad sobre la misión que te ha sido encomendada ya que sólo conoces una parte de ella, no temas que no estarás solo, antes de empezar tu travesía los otros dos guerreros se te unirán, uno ya conoce su tarea y se pondrá en contacto contigo, con el otro pronto entablaré contacto, noble guerrero, confío en tí para cumplir con mi juramento y tu victoria será recompensada como es debido". Arawn comenzó a desvanecerse. "Despierta joven mago que te están llamando" y el rey terminó por desaparecer haciendo que Harry despertara inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué diantres fue eso?. Dijo el chico.

- Por fin despiertas Potter. Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos no podía ser cierto, reconocía esa voz, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mandado un aviso de alerta en todo su cuerpo.

- Malfoy... susurró.

- Así es Potter, ya nos tenías... ansiosos porque no despertabas.

- ¿Perdón?. Preguntó incrédulo el joven Gryffindor mientras abría exageradamente sus ojos, ¿Malfoy preocupado porque él no despertaba?, Bueno, a la larga no era de extrañarse, no debe ser divertido torturar a un inconsciente.

- Comprendo que en estos momentos no entiendas bien la situación, pero ya hablaremos al respecto. Una puerta doble se abrió dejando pasar a la otra pesadilla andante de Harry, Severus Snape.

- ¿Profesor?.

- Menos mal despertaste Potter, no sabíamos que te había sucedido, aunque podemos darnos una leve idea.

- Estaba apunto de salir de la casa cuando el Señor Malfoy apareció a mi lado, inmediatamente después, sentí la excitación de Voldemort... lo siento. Dijo el chico al ver el estremecimiento en los dos adultos. -... De él. Corrigió. - Y creo que el dolor me dejó inconsciente.

- ¿Excitación?. Preguntó el jefe de la casa de Slytherin levantando una ceja.

- Sí señor, estaba muy feliz, demasiado diría yo, creo que estaba festejando la victoria.

- Potter... ¿Cómo sabías del ataque? Preguntó Malfoy. - Te encontré a punto de dejar la casa y lo acabas de confirmar, además todos tus objetos estaban ya empacados, dime ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

- Si les cuento no me creerán.

- Pruébanos. Le contestó su maestro.

- Estoy en problemas. Susurró para sí mismo pero por el silencio reinante en el lugar fue perfectamente audible para los otros dos magos, haciendo que Severus se masajeara el puente de la nariz y que Malfoy hiciera su más despectivo gesto de incredulidad.

- Ahora sí que quiero escuchar esto. Dijo Lucius, Harry sobó sus ojos, suspiró y observó todo a su alrededor, al notar que se hallaba aún acostado en un gran sofá de cuero negro, se levantó y sentó lo más decentemente que pudo.

- Bien, primero, supongo que estoy en la Mansión Malfoy...

- Así es Potter, estás en mi casa.

- Debo concluir entonces que el señor Malfoy me sacó de la casa de mis tíos y que Vol... lo siento de nuevo, que él no sabe donde estoy.

- Concluye muy bien, le respondía Malfoy mientras Snape esperaba a que el chico hablara.

- Ok, he de suponer también que... ¿Profesor, puedo hablar sin ninguna restricción?

- Hágalo Potter, Lucius pertenece también a la Orden.

- Bien, suposición confirmada. ¿Dumbledore sabe que estoy aquí?

- No. Pensaba avisarle luego de hablar con usted, no tuvimos mucho tiempo antes para decirle del ataque.

- Bien, muy bien.

- Potter, hable de una buena vez que yo no soy paciente.

- Seamos claros entonces desde el comienzo, sabemos que entre nosotros la relación siempre ha sido muy cortante y que siempre hemos buscado el mal para con el otro, en otras palabras no nos caemos bien, yo no aspiro a que me estimen ni nada por el estilo, pero ya que estamos del mismo bando... o por lo menos buscamos el mismo objetivo, podríamos hacer una tregua, yo necesito de ustedes, no quiero que Dumbledore esté manipulándome más, no sé como quiere que yo acabe con... con él sino me ha enseñado más allá de un Patronus (que por cierto lo aprendí no con ayuda de él, precisamente) y seamos honestos no creo que eso sea de gran ayuda ante un duelo con el Lord, necesito aprender a atacar y a defenderme, así que deseo que ustedes me ayuden a prepararme.

Al escucharlo Lucius quedó petrificado en su sitio, no movía ni un músculo de su cuerpo de la sorpresa, Potter, el famoso y engreído Potter, reconocía que él era mejor mago, entre tanto, Severus lo miraba fijamente pensando que al fin el chiquillo impertinente estaba abriendo los ojos ante la situación y como la estaba manejando el viejo director.

- Bien Potter, estás creciendo y utilizando por fin eso que tienes por cabeza.

- ¡Oiga!, respéteme. Lucius se giró y soltó una risita imperceptible para el más joven pero Snape la pudo distinguir sin ningún problema mientras levantaba los hombros.

- Comienza a contar. Exigió.

- La verdad es que si alguien me contara lo que estoy a punto de decirles... no lo creería, pero estoy dispuesto a confiar en ustedes.

- Eso ya nos quedó muy claro con tu anterior discurso Potter y nosotros te damos nuestra palabra que estaremos siempre a tu lado. Dijo Lucius mirando al ojiverde de frente para hacerle notar que hablaba muy en serio.

- Perfecto. Dijo el joven después de decidirse creer en el mayor de los Malfoy, igual allí estaba Snape y en él sí confiaba, aunque nunca lo reconocería ante nadie. - Entonces tome asiento señor que creo lo va a necesitar. Suspiró y de una soltó. - Hace algún tiempo mantengo una comunicación algo peculiar con el Lord.

- ¿ A qué te refieres con peculiar?

- ¿Me va a dejar hablar profesor?.

- Habla, pero no se te olvide que me debes respeto.

- Lo sé, pero eso es recíproco... señor. Severus bufó.

- Continúa.

- Resulta que ésta comunicación no es como la de antes o como otras, como por ejemplo la que el señor Malfoy presenció, esa fue como las de siempre, podía y puedo sentir el dolor de todas las maldiciones que él envía... Observó como los dos espías para la Orden del Fénix, se templaron ante la sorpresa de lo dicho. - Sí señores, he visto como a ustedes les ha dado... lecciones, que es como él les suele llamar. Snape y Malfoy asintieron, afirmando efectivamente que ése era el término utilizado por su ex Señor. - En fin, el tipo de conversación que nos interesa es totalmente diferente, primero no siento dolor alguno y segundo no veo al mago con cara de reptil endemoniado que ustedes conocen, no, el mago que yo veo es al mismísimo Tom Riddle en persona. Los dos magos mostraron su asombro y el moreno se percató de ello. – Les dije que los sorprendería. Terminó por decir el chico.

- ¿A Tom Riddle?.

- Sí profesor, los encuentros son... amistosos, si no fuera porque sé que se trata de Vol... por favor... es sólo un nombre, si no fuera porque sé que se trata de él, perfectamente podría decirles que nuestra relación es casi como de hermanos, me ha enseñado unas cuantas cosas, hemos hablado de como era Hogwarts en su época inclusive me ha estado ayudando con mis estudios.

- ¿con tus estudios?

- Sí, yo, yo puedo llamarle en cualquier momento al igual que él a mí. Es como si Voldemort y Tom Riddle no fueran el mismo, Tom es sensible, astuto como un condenado Slytherin, inteligente, sabe muchísimas cosas, pero es un ser triste, nos parecemos tanto. 

- Potter, no debes olvidar de quien se trata.

- No lo olvido, es por eso que a veces lo he lastimado diciéndole cosas que no debería, fue Tom el que me avisó del ataque, estaba asustado, inquieto, muy alterado, me hizo prometerle que huiría de la casa de mis tíos, que me comunicaría con Dumbledore.

- ¿Hizo eso?, ¿tú qué opinas Severus?

- Es extraño... Potter ¿Qué cosas te ha enseñado el Señor Oscuro?

- Bueno... algunos hechizos, camuflaje, pociones de reconstitución, fortalecedoras, algunos venenos y...

-¿Y?

- Y a utilizar las imperdonables. Dijo el chico bajando la cabeza.

-¿Puedes utilizar las imperdonables?. Preguntó incrédulo Malfoy.

- Sí señor.

-¿Qué pociones?. Preguntó el maestro interrumpiendo a Malfoy y Harry abrió su baúl que se hallaba a un lado del sofá y sacó varias pipetas con diversos contenidos, se los fue entregando a su profesor mientras le explicaba su elaboración y propiedades, Snape alucinaba, esas pociones no las enseñaba nunca en el colegio por su alta peligrosidad, inclusive sólo eran utilizadas por los mortífagos ya que el ministerio las tenía en su mayoría prohibidas. – Potter, espero que sepas la responsabilidad que conlleva el uso de estas pociones.

- Lo sé profesor, Tom me lo explicó perfectamente, me dijo que su intención es que yo aprenda lo que un mortífago sabe hacer, que debo conocer al enemigo y me ha dicho que debo dejar fluir mi otro lado... aprender a pensar como el enemigo piensa.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de tu otro lado? Preguntó Malfoy, mientras reconocía las pociones frente a él.

- Bueno, sucede y acontece que en primer año durante la selección el sombrero me iba a poner en Slytherin...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Exactamente eso señor, el sombrero me dijo que yo podría llegar muy lejos en Slytherin que debía estar en esa casa.

- ¿Y por qué estas en Gryffindor?

- Porque yo se lo pedí.

- Eso no es posible, el sombrero no se deja influir por el que selecciona.

- Pues créalo profesor y es aquí donde yo necesito un favor suyo.

- ¿Cuál Potter?. Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y expresando muy claramente que lo que escucharía a continuación no le iba a gustar ni tantito.

- Necesito pasarme a Slytherin, tengo que desarrollar ese lado interno, necesito aprender a pensar como un Slytherin.

- ¿Está usted seguro de eso?

- Sí señor, es lo que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Por qué es lo que tienes que hacer?. Se exasperó el maestro subiendo el volumen de su voz. - No sé como me pides que te deje hacer parte de MI casa cuando sigues comportándote como el patético héroe de Gryffindor, entiende de una buena vez que ésta no es solamente tú guerra, todos estamos involucrados en ella, tú no tienes que enfrentarte a él...

- Disculpe que lo interrumpa, profesor, pero acabo de notar que usted tampoco sabe nada acerca de la profecía...

- ¿Pero no se supone que nadie la escuchó esa noche en el ministerio?

- Señor Malfoy, usted estuvo esa noche y vió como la esfera que la contenía fue destruida por Longbottom, pero resulta que alguien sí que la conocía...

-¿Quién?.

- Profesor... ¿Quién cree usted que sea?. Le preguntó Harry con una mirada cargada de dolor y rabia al mismo tiempo y una mueca de remarcada obviedad que al reconocerla Snape supo de quien se hablaba.

- Dumbledore...

- Exactamente. Harry se levantó de la silla y caminó frente a los dos adultos que le miraban en silencio estudiando sus movimientos para tratar de identificar que estaría sintiendo el chico en esos momentos. Por su parte Harry buscaba tranquilizarse un momento, todavía era doloroso pensar en Sirius, sólo le quedaba Remus y no iba a permitir perderlo a él también, ni tampoco a Snape, ése hombre era el único que le trataba como a un estudiante normal, bueno sí, a veces se pasaba de la raya, pero Potter había comprendido el pasado que su padre y su profesor habían compartido, no quería perder a más personas importantes para él. – Pensé que el director le había contado a su Orden lo que implicaba aquella profecía.

- No Potter, nadie la conoce, incluso el Lord ya perdió el interés en ella al creer que se había perdido para siempre. Harry levantó sus ojos y observó con detenimiento a los dos hombres sentados frente a él y que lo miraban, pasó una mano por el cabello dejándolo más desaliñado.

- En pocas palabras, el encuentro decisivo será entre él y yo, uno tendrá que matar al otro, ése es mi destino, asesinar o ser asesinado, yo no quiero morir, así que he decidido que ya que el loco aquel no conoce la profecía y yo sí, tengo una ventaja sobre él, es por eso que deseo aprovechar esa ventaja y es por eso que les estoy pidiendo ayuda a ustedes, prometo que me entrenaré lo mejor posible y que daré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ese remedo de serpiente desaparezca de la tierra y también llevarme de paso a la rata traidora y la estúpida de Lestrange.

- ¿Cuál rata?, porque lo de Lestrange lo entiendo y era de esperarse. Preguntó Malfoy.

- Pettigrew.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese inútil contigo?.

- Dumbledore y el bífido ése se parecen tanto que aveces da hasta impresión. Dijo el ojiverde con ironía y un falso escalofrío.

- Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir Potter, así que como tú conoces cosas que nosotros no, ilumínanos.

- Será todo un placer, profesor. Como ustedes saben y recordarán de su época de estudiantes, tantos años atrás... Harry los miró y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no soltar la carcajada, Malfoy que inconsciente se pasó la mano por su rostro como intentando percibir alguna arruga y tuvo que voltearse porque de seguro no aguantaba la risa con su maestro rodando lo ojos y mirando con reproche al rubio. Esos dos Slytherins eran muy graciosos cuando querían, con razón su padre los tenía en la mira. Tomó aire para calmarse y ante la intensa mirada de su querido maestro continuo. - Pettigrew hacía parte del grupo de amigos de mi padre, Sirius, mi padre y el imbécil, se hicieron animagos con el fin de acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones cada mes, la forma de Sirius era un perro negro, la de mi padre un ciervo y la Pettigrew una rata, de ahí que le llamo la rata y traidora porque él era el guardián del encantamiento Fidelio con el que se estaban escondiendo mis padres y él los entrego al imbécil mayor.

- ¿Quieres dejar las malas palabras, Potter?

- Lo siento profesor, pero hasta él sabe que le llamo de todas esas formas.

- ¿Le has dicho en su cara bífido e imbécil? Preguntó Malfoy sin podérselo creer.

- Sí. Contestó Harry con plena normalidad. – Lo odio y él lo sabe.

- Potter... ¿estás seguro que el de la profecía eres tú?. Harry miró incrédulo a su profesor, suspiró, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recitar.

- "El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca... nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida, el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes"...

- Explícanos...

- Mis padres cuando pertenecían a la Orden se enfrentaron tres veces al... al Lord, yo nací el 31 de Julio, la señal, ésa es fácil no crea que deba explicarla pero por si al caso es la cicatriz. Dijo en tono de burla y señalándose la frente, por supuesto los dos ex mortífagos se dieron cuenta de la intención del joven mago.

- Estás buscando que no te pase a mi casa, Potter. Siseó Snape.

- Vamos profesor, yo sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo desea tener al niño dorado de Dumbledore en su casa. Snape bufó.

- Que gracioso Potter, mira como me retuerzo de la risa, si en vez de pensar en ser Auror deberías pensar en ser payaso.

- No sabía que conocía los payasos, señor.

- Hay algo que todavía no sé a que se refiere, en la profecía hay un pedazo que dice "pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce". Interrumpió el mayor de los Malfoy la tonta discusión, la verdad que Severus a veces llegaba a comportarse como un niño pequeño, ¡luego le criticaba a él su forma de ser!, su amigo era un descarado.

- No sabría decirle Señor Malfoy, Tom me ha dicho que puedo hacer muchas cosas y que ojalá Dumbledore no se de cuenta de mi potencial, que yo debo preocuparme por entrenar, aprender.

- Demuéstrame que sabes hacer una imperdonable.

- Lo siento señor, pero todavía soy menor de edad y ya he tenido problemas con los de regularización y control del Ministerio.

- No te preocupes por eso, la mansión está protegida por un escudo especial que no permite que el Ministerio detecte el uso de magia dentro de los Terrenos Malfoy, Harry hizo un gesto que por él no habría problema, sacó su varita y transformó una figura en cristal que estaba encima de una mesa pequeña adyacente al sofá en un ratón y sin muchas demoras ni preámbulos susurró.

- Avada Kedavra. El ratón cayó fulminado por el mortal rayo verde y Harry miró a Lucius. – Listo señor. Snape se levantó de su sillón y se detuvo frente al chico.

- ¿Has pensado en la excusa que necesitarás para explicar el cambio?. Harry levantó sus hombros.

- Usted es magnífico estratega, algo se le ocurrirá.

- ¿Y sus amiguitos?

- ¿Qué con ellos?

- No pretenderá seguir con amigos Gryffindor, mientras es un Slytherin, mi casa no se lo permitiría nunca.

- Por ellos no hay problema, yo me encargo de mis amigos, aunque no sé que reacción tendrán el resto de los Gryffindor y mucho menos sé que ocurrirá con los Slytherin.

Harry ahogó un grito y colocó sus manos en su frente, aquel asqueroso dolor volvía al ataque una vez más, pero ésta vez no sentía euforia sino Ira, el Lord estaba terriblemente colérico, iracundo.

-siento... mu... mucho decirles... que... que no nos... esp... eera una... buena... no... che. Alcanzó a decir el pequeño león mientras iba directo al suelo, Malfoy y Snape corrieron a su lado para levantarlo y lo escuchaban, ninguno de los dos había presenciado antes estos episodios donde el chico se comunicaba con el señor Oscuro y estaban aterrados, la frente parecía que se iluminaba, como si se abriera en dos y de ella brotaba una luz roja que se volvía líquida... sangre.

- Tranquilo Potter, aquí estamos. Habló el profesor de pociones.

- Pro... fffesor... no vayan... no vayan... esta... dis... puesss... to a... matar... alguien... esta fur...ioso...no...va...yan.

- ¿Qué dices?, Si no vamos nos matará de una peor forma.

- ¡Cállate Lucius!... dime que ves Potter.

- Él... es..ta...en su silla... hay tres... mort..fagos, los... Harry apretó sus labios mientras su cuerpo se retorcía del dolor, los hombres no necesitaron palabras para saber que estaba bajo la maldición cruciatus.

- Lucius ve por las pociones, pídele a Draco que prepare más, creo que ésta noche nos harán falta. Terminó de decir Severus con tono lúgubre y Lucius se estremeció internamente de sólo pensar en la nochecita que se venía encima. Salió caminando a prisa en busca de las pociones y de su hijo, el Lord estaba entretenido con esos tres pobres desdichados y mientras que no acabara con ellos no llamaría al resto así que debía movilizarse pronto, porque con la furia que debería tener el Lord, no es que esos tres fueran a durar mucho.

- Profesor...

- Dime Potter... respondió el maestro sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

- Está... bus... cando... culpables...

- Era de esperarse Potter, no te preocupes. Draco se quedará contigo mientras regresamos.

- No vaya... no... no quie... ro que...le ha...ga... daño.

- ¿De qué hablas Potter?

- Usted... y Rem... mmus... son...los...únicos...que...quedan.

- Tranquilo, intenta cerrar tu mente, que no se de cuenta que estas conectado a él. Lucius entró seguido de Draco que se asombró de ver a Harry Potter en el despacho de su padre, se le veía raro, pero por la cara que tenía su padre y su padrino mejor no decía absolutamente nada.

- Draco cuida de Potter, apenas se calme dale las pociones que ya conoces.

- Sí señor.

- Prof..esorrrr... ya... ya..los va a... y justo en ese momento la marca de sus brazos empezó a escocerles a los dos adultos. – Por... favor...no...no va...yan.

- Cierra la conexión Potter. ¡HAZLO!.

- NOOOOOO, yo... yo...puedo...entrete...nerlo...

- No Potter, cierra la maldita conexión y espera a que volvamos, hazme caso, no seas tan testarudo, deja de ser tan Gryffindor...

- To...toda..vía...no...no...ssssoy...una...serp...piente.

- Ni lo llegarás a ser a menos que cierres esa maldita conexión, Draco cuídalo, espéranos.

- Sí señor, padre, padrino... tengan cuidado.

- Draco... llamó Lucius. - No olvides que estoy orgulloso de ti.

- Lo sé padre, yo también lo estoy de tí, de los dos, por favor cuídense. Le respondió el joven rubio abrazando a su padre y luego a su padrino quien le dio un beso un la frente.

- Lo haremos Draco, pero ya tenemos que irnos. Ambos hombres desaparecieron dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en aquel despacho.

- Bien Potter, ya escuchaste, cierra esa maldita conexión, necesitamos estar preparados para cuando ellos lleguen y sanarlos. Era cierto, él debía esforzarse por cerrar aquella conexión, pero quería ver que pasaba.

- Esp...pera...Malfoy... quier...ro...ver...ya llegaron...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los demás personajes (sí, sí para desgracia mía también Sevius) pertenecen a Rowling, mío, mío, mío, sólo la historia.

Esta historia es a partir del quinto libro, Lucius estuvo presente en la noche que Sirius desapareció pero ya más adelante explicaré como fue que sucedieron las cosas, ¿ok? y sobre Arawnn, pues es una leyenda irlandesa, si alguna/o está interesada/o en saber como es de verdad la historia con mucho gusto se la paso por mail, pues yo la modifique un poquitín para acoplarla a mi historia.

**Cap. 2.  
**  
Harry se acomodó en el sofá nuevamente, trató de normalizar su respiración, sabía que el monstruo aquel estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales y eso quería decir en otras palabras, que él podría mantener la conexión sin que el Lord se diera cuenta.

- Intentaré ver lo que sucede, no hagas ruido, no me toques, no me hables, él podría sentirte a través de mí.

- Eso es una locura Potter. Aclaró Draco

- Cállate, tanto tú como yo deseamos saber que sucede con tu padre y tu padrino, así que mantén tu bella boquita cerrada. El rubio elevó una de sus cejas breve muestra de su sorpresa al escuchar al Gryffindor, mientras éste, cerró sus ojos y reinició la conexión.

Podía distinguir que estaban en una habitación oscura y grande levemente iluminada por unas pocas antorchas, en el ambiente flotaba una sensación que erizaba la piel hasta al más valiente, al fondo y frente a un portón doble de ébano oscuro y brillante, labrado con innumerables figuras de serpientes, dragones y hadas entremezclándose con ramas de un gran sauce, se encontraba un hombre vestido con una túnica negra, su rostro no era visible debido a una capucha que le escondía sus facciones, pero que de una manera extraña, se podía divisar un par de ojos rojos que eran capaces de helar el mismo infierno, ante él, más de 30 hombres se hallaban en silencio con la cabeza baja, silencio, que fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar dos hombres.

- Mi Lord… saludaron al mismo tiempo, inclinándose ante él y besando cada uno el ruedo de su túnica negra.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto?.

- Señor… cuando llegamos donde Potter vimos que una lechuza se alejaba, así que decidimos interceptarla, era una carta del chico a Dumbledore.

- Continúa. Dijo ese ser de ojos rojos, sin mostrar en verdad lo interesado que estaba en escuchar toda la información.

- Cuando por fin pudimos leer la carta, en ella decía que se iba, que dejaba a sus parientes, que no lo buscaran, que volvería para el regreso a Hogwarts.

- ¿No decía para dónde?.

- No señor, sólo que pronto se comunicaría con él, después observamos que de la casa salía un muggle, supusimos que era algún familiar de Potter o quizás el mismo chico en persona, tomó uno de esos objetos amarillos que utilizan para transportarse, lo seguimos hasta King Cross y se subió en un tren hacía el sur, era una mujer, decidimos seguirla para comprobar que no fuera Potter con disfraz, nos demoramos en llegar señor mientras verificábamos su identidad.

- ¿Alguna idea del por qué se fue?

- Señor… habló ahora Severus, pues Lucius era el que había estado hablando hasta el momento. – Debió de estar cansado del abuso de sus familiares, permítame mi Lord recordarle que ellos no le tratan bien.

- Sí, sí, con eso, no sé si odiar más a los muggles por tratar a uno de los nuestros de tal manera o si por el contrario tenerles piedad cuando los encuentre ya que me ayudaron a enfrentarme a un chico esmirriado y escuálido.

- Mi Lord… ¿Ahora qué haremos?

- Esperar mi querido Lucius, esperar a que Potter aparezca, buscarlo en el mundo muggle es como buscar una aguja en un pajar y no creo que sea tan idiota de venir solo al mundo mágico, tomaremos todo con calma, nadie sabe que ya puedo anular ese estúpido hechizo protector, bien, ahora, Lucius, Severus, intégrense al grupo. Los dos hombres obedecieron y se formaron, el Lord levantó su varita y dijo claramente

- ¡Crucio! ¿No pensarían que los libraría de su castigo, cierto?, Ya deberían saber que cuando doy una orden se cumple. Siseó con ira contenida.

Harry cayó al suelo, Voldemort estaba haciendo papilla a sus hombres, podía ver a Snape y a Malfoy retorcerse en el suelo, el Gryffindor se asustó cuando pudo sentir la sed de muerte que se extendía a través del cuerpo del Lord Oscuro, sabía que esos dos magos eran fuertes y rogaba en su interior porque ambos resistieran el ataque, recuperando la conciencia, se sintió dentro de unos brazos que le cobijaban, abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a unos hermosos irises grises que le miraban con preocupación y sonrió.

- Malfoy… susurró cansado.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Vol... Voldemort está furioso, ha lanzado cruciatus para dar y convidar, ordena a tus elfos tener todo preparado, vienen muy mal.

- Tu no te ves mejor.

- Ya se me pasará, arregla todo para su llegada, déjame aquí un momento y te iré a ayudar. Dijo bajito cerrando sus ojos, gastaba mucha energía en evitar que el Lord no lo sintiera y si a eso se le aumentaba los rezagos de la maldición, Harry terminaba molido. Draco salió y organizó a varios elfos para que ayudaran a atender a su padre y a su padrino y volvió a entrar al estudio casi veinte minutos después.

- ¿Estás mejor?. Preguntó el rubio sentándose al lado del león.

- Sí, ¿Tienes todo listo?

- Todo, solo hay que esperar a que lleguen.

- Bien, ¿Dónde suele aparecer tu padre después de los castigos del Lord?

- ¿Cómo sabes de…?

- Por favor Malfoy, te prometo que después respondo, por ahora vamos por ellos.

- Está bien, quedémonos aquí.

Los dos chicos se sentaron a esperar, Draco observaba muy disimuladamente a Harry, había algo diferente con su antiguo némesis, por que ya era claro que ambos jugaban en el mismo bando y que las viejas rencillas quedaban en el pasado, aunque aún no sabría definir que tipo de relación era la que tendría con el león.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?. Preguntó al fin.

- ¿Qué conoces acerca de la cicatriz?

- Que fue hecha por una imperdonable. Respondió Malfoy alzando los hombros y arrugando el ceño.

- Sí, exactamente por la Avada, la maldición rebotó en mi y dio en Tom haciéndole perder su cuerpo y pasarme algo de sus poderes, este… incidente, dejó una marca…

- La cicatriz. Habló Draco.

- Exacto. Asintió Harry. - Esto creó una conexión entre Tom y yo, al principio me dolía cuando él estaba cerca, después este tipo de conexión varió haciéndome partícipe de las torturas a muggles o ataques y otras veces los castigos que él impartía a sus propios hombres, por eso muchas noches las pasaba en vela y lo único que podía hacer era pasear un poco por los pasillos, muchas noches en sueños vivía esas experiencias y te puedo asegurar que no se lo deseo a nadie.

- Ahora ya entiendo tus famosos paseos por la noche en el castillo, es lógico no querer dormir, muchas veces quise ir a una reunión y padre no me dejó.

- Agradécele, en serio… hace unos meses que la conexión cambio de nuevo, me he vuelto muy sensible a la emotividad del Lord, puedo sentir cuando se altera y he podido comprobar que estando en ese estado, soy capaz de acceder más fácilmente a su mente, no sé si él se ha dado cuenta o no, el caso es que puedo entrar cuando quiero en su cabeza, lo único que no es agradable es sentir la cruciatus.

Un plop sonó delante de ellos alertándolos, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape aparecieron e inmediatamente cayeron ambos al suelo inconscientes.

- Mierda… dijo el Malfoy más joven.

- Vamos hay que atenderlos… Llegaron frente a los adultos y Draco llamó a varios elfos para que levitaran los cuerpos de los dos magos inconscientes y los acomodaran en la habitación contigua al despacho del jefe de la casa, donde tenían listos todos los preparativos para su proceso de sanación, acomodaron a cada uno en una cama e inmediatamente iniciaron con las curaciones. Harry atendía al profesor Snape mientras Draco atendía a su padre, quitaron las túnicas, camisas y pantalones, ambos hombres presentaban heridas por todo el cuerpo, con paciencia limpiaron los cuerpos y aplicaron ungüentos y cremas que ayudaban a cerrar y cicatrizar las lesiones, les dieron pociones reconstitutivas y energizantes y otras que les permitirían dormir sin contratiempos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a una pequeña elfo.

- Joven amo, disculpe, señor.

- ¿Qué quieres?, Estoy ocupado.

- En la sala está el amigo del joven amo, el joven Zabinni, dice que le necesita urgente, señor, joven amo, señor.

- Ahora no puedo, dile que estoy ocupado.

- Pero amo señor, creo que el joven Zabinni de verdad lo necesita señor, su ropa no está en las condiciones de siempre señor. Draco al escuchar lo que su elfo le decía apartó la mirada de su padre.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Sus ropas señor, están con sangre señor. Draco miró asustado a Harry quien lo notó.

- Ve a ver que quiere, yo terminaré con tu padre, total ya terminé con Snape, creo que Zabinni debe estar en la misma situación.

- Seguramente. Respondió Draco saliendo del recinto, se dirigió a la sala lo más rápido que pudo y allí se encontró a un Blaise Zabinni tembloroso, con los ojos rojos, su rostro pálido y fuera de sí.

- Blaise... pero... ¿Qué te pasó?

- Draco... respondió el moreno abrazando a su amigo. – El Lord...

- Lo sé, Blaise...

- Es madre... ella... ella no aguantó, no sé que hacer, estoy... me siento... no sé... ¿Qué hago?. Padre está mal...

- Tranquilo. Le dijo el menor de los Malfoy. – Siento lo de tu madre, si quieres llama a tus elfos para que traigan a tu padre aquí, deja a tu madre en un buen lugar y apenas podamos hacer lo que se debe, lo haremos, por ahora tu padre es quien te necesita más, ¿te parece?.

- Está bien, ¿Has hablado con Pansy o con Millie?. Preguntó el moreno mientras se soltaba de los brazos de su amigo.

- No. No sé nada de ellas, mandaré a algún elfo, si ellas están en las mismas condiciones que nosotros, lo mejor es estar juntos.

- Yo también creo que es lo mejor, ¿Podemos pedir ayuda a Snape?

- Blaise, mi padrino está en las mismas condiciones que nuestros padres, esta vez el Señor Oscuro, casi nos deja totalmente huérfanos y solos.

- Es un imbécil...

- Lo es, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar, ve por tu padre que yo te espero. Zabinni cabeceó y desapareció por la chimenea, Draco se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación.

- ¿Qué quería Zabinni?

- Su padre esta igual al mío, su madre falleció.

- Diablos, sabía que no se quedaría sin llevarse a alguno, ¿Qué le dijiste?. Lamentó Harry.

- Que trajera a su padre... ¡Glacia!

- Sí amo, ¿Qué desea?

- Ve a la Mansión Parkinson y busca a Pansy, pregúntale como está y si necesita ayuda y dile a Darcy que haga lo mismo en la Mansión Bullstrode, si alguna de ellas necesita ayuda, ustedes se encargaran de traer a sus padres hasta aquí, ¿Entendido?

- Sí joven amo. La elfo desapareció para hacer lo encomendado, Harry pensando en la cantidad de gente que habría en la mansión, no sabía si era seguro que él estuviera allí.

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Cómo están ellos? Interrumpió el ojigris al otro chico al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan de repente.

- Estabilizados, ahora están dormidos, solo nos queda esperar, Malfoy, ¿Qué les dirás a ellos?

- No lo sé Potter... no tengo ni idea de que hacer. Supongo que verificaré que sus padres estén inconscientes para que tú los atiendas y mientras reuniré a Pansy, Millie y Blaise en la sala y hablo con ellos.

- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran?

- Potter, sólo te puedo decir que ahora que cada uno de nosotros ha perdido a su madre por culpa de ese desgraciado, la situación podría haber cambiado significativamente.

- Pobre Tom... suspiró desairado Harry.

- ¿Pobre? Preguntó Draco totalmente perdido.

- Sí, esta perdiendo seguidores y todo por errores tontos.

- Sólo somos 4 Potter, no somos ni el tercio de los futuros mortífagos que hay en Slytherin.

- Escúchate Malfoy... son cuatro, pero son los cuatro integrantes del archi famoso y súper popular grupito del príncipe de Slytherin, con él incluido, te aseguro que unos cuantos irán tras de tí.

- Tras de mi cabeza querrás decir. Insistió el rubio cabezota.

- No seas necio, tu sabes tan bien como yo, que tu palabra es ley en la casa de las serpientes y como buen líder sabrás que hacer.

- Joven amo... interrumpió Glacia. – La señorita Parkinson esta aquí con su padre.

- ¿Él está despierto?

- No señor.

- Bien, llama a más elfos para que preparen tres camas adicionales, es hora de atenderlos.

- Sí amo.

- Voy a recibirlos Potter, espérame y deséame suerte...

- Todo saldrá bien Malfoy.

- Bien... suspiró – ahora nos vemos.

Draco salió nuevamente de la improvisada enfermería y entró en la sala donde se hallaba Pansy totalmente ida, era la misma imaginen que presenció con Zabinni la desolación y la angustia hacían de las suyas en sus amigos y él se sentía tan impotente, dentro de él un sentimiento de venganza, de hacerle sentir a ese mal nacido en carne propia todo aquello que ha provocado en los demás aumentaba y podía sentir una opresión en su pecho que clamaba por justicia y una vez más como solía sucederle desde hacía aproximadamente unos cuatro meses, la soledad le inundaba y el dolor de haber perdido a su madre se avivaba como el primer día de aquel lamentable suceso, su cuerpo se estremeció y sacudió su cabeza para dejar de lado, por ahora, el querido recuerdo de su progenitora y brindar apoyo a sus amigos.

- Pansy, que bueno que ya estás aquí.

- ¡Draco!. Sollozó la chica lanzándose a los brazos del rubio. – Esto es terrible, no sé que hacer, si madre estuviera conmigo...

- Tranquilízate, ¿Has traído algún elfo?. Le dijo él abrazándola y mirándola fijamente a los azules ojos de la chica.

- No, los dejé limpiando todo el reguero de padre, él llegó consciente, alcanzó a hacer una poción pero sus fuerzas no dieron más y quedó inconsciente en su sala de pociones, mandé a reforzar los escudos de la casa, no tenía a quien traer. Respondió ella temblando fuera de control, sobaba maniáticamente sus manos contra su túnica color azul oscuro.

- Esta bien, esta bien... ¡Glacia!

- ¿Sí joven amo?. Contestó la pequeña sirviente dando unos pasitos adelante.

- Trae una poción relajante para Pansy

- Sí amo.

- Y llama más elfos para que lleven al señor Parkinson a la misma habitación donde se encuentra padre y mi padrino.

- Sí amo. Ella desapareció y a los segundos volvió a aparecer con el frasco que contenía la poción y observó como los otros elfos se llevaban al mago inconsciente.

- Tómatela Pansy y te sentirás un poco mejor.

- Gracias, ¿Crees que se pondrá bien?

- No lo sé querida, no lo sé.

- ¿Y tu padre y el profesor Snape?

- Igual a tu padre.

- ¡Draco!. Gritaron desde la chimenea, el rubio volteó a ver, se sorprendió mucho al ver a un Theodore Nott lívido del susto.

- Theo... ¿Tu padre?

- Está muy mal, madre esta atendiéndolo, Alan está en las mismas condiciones, sólo quería saber ¿Cómo estás?.

- Mal Theo, padre esta muy mal

- ¿El profesor Snape?

- Igual

- ¡Maldición!, esto no se puede quedar así, no podemos...

- ¡Theo!, cállate, apenas tu padre y tu hermano estén en mejores condiciones, te espero, ¿bien?

- Sí, sí, tengo la chimenea congestionada, no sé quien más estaba en la dichosa reunión de ésta noche pero parece ser que ninguno salió bien librado, después te cuento más, ¡esto es un pandemonio! ¡ADIOS!.

- Adiós Theo. Draco miró preocupado a Pansy quien lloraba mirando un punto en el vacío.

- Draco. Volvieron a llamarlo, ésta vez era Blaise entrando seguido de dos elfos que levitaban a su padre.

- Hola Blaise... ¡Glacia!

- Dígame amo.

- Indícales donde dejar al señor Zabinni y trae té para nosotros y te quedas aquí a esperar al señor Bullstrode porque no pienso estar llamándote cada cinco minutos.

- Sí amo.

- ¡Blaise!. Sollozó Pansy abrazando al chico y llorando audiblemente, el chico no aguantó más el dolor que aprisionaba su corazón y rompió en llanto también. Draco los dejó desahogarse, sabía perfectamente como se sentía su amigo tras la pérdida de su madre, él había pasado por lo mismo cuatro meses atrás. Tras calmarse un poco Blaise depositó un beso en la frente de su amiga y le habló a Draco cuando vio que sus elfos regresaban de dejar a su padre.

- Draco, ¿Necesitas ayuda con más elfos?

- No Blaise.

- De acuerdo, dejaré uno por si acaso, el otro es mejor que se vaya a la casa.

- Sí joven amo... Respondió uno de los elfos saliendo por la chimenea.

- Entrar por ésta chimenea es más difícil que entrar por una de las del ministerio, llevo tratando de entrar hace diez minutos. Se quejó Millicent Bullstrode que entraba por la dichosa chimenea.

- ¡Millie! Gritó Pansy mientras corría a recibir a su amiga. – ¿Cómo estás?

- Mal, ¿Cómo diablos quieres que esté? Ese hijo de... su gran... mamacita... ¡AGHHH!, ¡¿Por qué no fui hombre?!. Gritó la chica mirando hacia el techo. – De esa forma mi padre me hubiera entrenado y ya estaría yo pensando en bajarle las pelotas a ese desgraciado... pero eso sí... siseó la chica caminando hacia Draco y Blaise. – Sí yo no lo fui, los tengo a ustedes y, ¡POBRECITOS! Donde no logren darle por donde sabemos...

- ¡Millie!... compórtate como una dama. Regañó Pansy mientras los chicos sonreían.

- ¡Que dama ni que... estoy... estoy... Y USTEDES QUE HACEN AHÍ PARADOS, LLEVEN A PADRE ADONDE SE LES INDICA Y DE AHÍ NO SE MUEVEN, YA SABEN QUE DEBEN HACER!.

- Sí señorita ama.

- ¡YA A VER MUÉVANSE QUE ES PARA HOY!

- Millie, cálmate, ten, toma esta poción que te ayudará un poco. Intentó calmarla Draco antes de que levantara la mansión a gritos, Millicent siempre reaccionaba de esa forma cuando los nervios la carcomían. – Ven siéntate, hay algo que debemos hablar.

- Que sea rápido porque deseo ver a mi padre. Respondió Pansy a la vez que tomaba asiento en la sala.

- Está bien. Observó a sus amigos sentados y mirándole, suspiró fuertemente y por fin preguntó. - ¿Quién de ustedes esta dispuesto a recibir la marca?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?. Dijo Blaise.

- Sólo responde, que ya te explico.

- Ya sabes mi posición te la he dicho desde hace dos años y hoy más que nunca sé que es la correcta. Respondió el moreno de ojos color miel.

- Yo tampoco quiero... contestó Millicent.

- Ustedes saben que tampoco quiero, aparte mi padre no desea presentarme ante el Lord.

- Bien, yo confío en ustedes, somos más que amigos, somos como hermanos y es por eso que debo decirles algo importante, solo les pido que ésto no se los comenten a nadie, ¿Entendido?. Les habló a sus amigos y los miraba detenidamente

- Sí. Respondieron ellos.

- Ok, yo... yo trabajo para la Orden del Fénix.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE! Gritó Pansy levantándose rápidamente de su puesto.

- ¡Que bien! Dijo Millie casi con una sonrisa de satisfacción y aplaudiendo.

- ¿Es eso verdad? Preguntó Blaise.

- Sí, no soy un miembro activo aún, pero lo seré, el caso es que el Señor Oscuro encontró la forma de entrar a la casa de los familiares muggles de Potter, sin embargo éste se enteró a tiempo del ataque y escapó.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?. Indicó Bullstrode sin entender el por qué Draco mencionaba a Potter.

- Sencillo querida Millie, el Lord se enfadó y ya sabes como son sus castigos. Explicó Blaise y miró con suspicacia a su compañero ojigris. – La pregunta correcta sería: ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto Draco?

- Para que entiendan la razón por la que Potter está aquí. Soltó de una su rubio amigo.

- Potter... ¿Está aquí?

- Sí Pansy.

- ¿Tu padre?. Continuó el interrogatorio la chica.

- ¿De verdad necesitas que te explique todo?. La preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

- Esa si es un noticiononón. Dijo Pansy asombrada.

- ¿Dónde está? Preguntó ahora Millie.

- Cuidando de Severus y nuestros padres.

- ¿Dónde?

- En la habitación de aquí al lado. Respondió Draco señalando en la dirección donde se hallaba lo que por ahora era una especie de enfermería, Millicent no esperó a nada más y salió corriendo tomando el rumbo que le había indicado el rubio, Draco se asustó y salió detrás de ella y los otros dos no se quedaron atrás. Bullstrode abrió de sopetón la puerta y encontró a Harry Potter atendiendo a los cinco adultos, el Gryffindor apenas sintió el tortazo de la puerta se giró a mirar de un sobresalto y se encontró con una alterada Millicent Bullstrode que corría en dirección suya, asustado y sin saber que hacer, se quedó congelado en espera de la reacción que tomaba la chica.

- ¡Potter! Gritó ella mientras caminaba hacia el ojiverde.

- Bullstrode... dijo ahogadamente del susto mientras inclinaba su cabeza en forma de saludo, vió que la chica se detenía frente suyo y le preguntó. -¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Demonios Potter. Dijo ella después de unos momentos, gimió con tanta desesperanza que Harry sintió como se le erizaba la piel. – Estoy muy consciente que nunca hemos sido más que enemigos, que siempre que hemos cruzado palabra ha sido para insultarnos y despreciarnos, estoy consciente que no soy una persona encantadora que a todo el mundo caigo bien y también estoy consciente en que hubo momentos en que me porte como una... bueno... muy mal contigo y los de tu casa, estoy consciente que me he dejado llevar por esa estúpida rivalidad entre casas y estoy consciente que lo que empezó como un juego de niños, nos está resultando ser la más patética de nuestras realidades, una cosa es verte como mi enemigo de colegio y otra muy diferente a verte como enemigo de guerra, por eso aquí frente a mis amigos te digo que yo Millicent Bullstrode estaré el día de la batalla definitiva junto a tí, te juro que daré todo lo que esté a mi alcance y hasta mi propia vida para lograr que el lado al que perteneces gane, necesito ver a ese desgraciado bien muerto y bajo tierra. Terminó de decir la chica ofreciéndole la mano.

Harry abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, esa escena nunca se la esperó ni en sueños, miró a Draco que se hallaba apoyado sobre el resquicio de la puerta y lo observaba. El rubio apenas lo notó incrédulo, alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió de medio lado, Harry al verlo se tranquilizó y miró de nuevo a Millie, le sonrió y le tomó la mano. Inmediatamente después Pansy se acercó por detrás de Millicent y dijo

- Yo también lo juro. Y ofreció su mano y Blaise puso la suya encima de la de la chica, sonrió a sus dos amigas y guiño el ojo al Gryffindor.

- Lo juro, terminó por decir. Harry que no salía de su sorpresa tomó la mano de los dos, asintió.

- Vamos Potter, di algo. Interrumpió Malfoy.

- Tu padre pondrá el grito en el cielo...

- Conmovedoras palabras, pero eso es lo de menos, nadie va a enterarse.

- Llevo un día y una noche en que me han sucedido las cosas mas extrañas... ¿Por qué todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a que todo me tiene que pasar a mí?. Dijo desesperanzado Harry.

- Potter deja de quejarte tanto y vamos al comedor por algo de comida, me siento exhausto y hambriento.

- Sí yo también. Dijo Harry

- Yo me quiero quedar con mi padre, quiero estar cuando despierte. Hablo Pansy.

- Olvídalo Parkinson, le di una poción para dormir y si funciona como es debido, sólo despertarán hasta dentro mínimo seis horas, así que muy obediente te vas a comer algo, sin embargo creo que antes debemos hacer algo para que estemos presentables en el comedor. Dijo el león al ver como estaban con sus túnicas llenas de sangre, agitó su varita y con un murmullo los limpió a todos, al ver como los Slytherin lo miraban, él sólo dijo. – ¿Qué quieren que les diga?... es un sencillo hechizo de limpieza...

- Potter, ¿Por qué sabes de curaciones y medimagia?.

- Bueno Parkinson, me han estado enseñando.

Comieron en silencio, el cansancio ya se hacia visible en ellos, Draco ordenó arreglar más habitaciones para los demás chicos y cuando terminaron la cena, caminaron hasta la sala donde se sentaron.

-¿Draco, les diremos a los demás sobre nuestra decisión?. Indicó insegura Pansy.

- Claro que sí, le diremos a Theo, él también debe saberlo, a los que sino quiero decirles nada es a Crabbe y a Goyle, no me están dando buena espina esos dos, ¿no se les hace raro que no se hayan comunicado todavía?, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe algo de ellos?. Los otros tres Slytherins negaron con su cabeza y quedaron en silencio.

- ¡Que ironía!. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa que reforzaba su decir.

- ¿Ironía de qué o por qué? Pregunto Blaise que lo había alcanzado a escuchar.

- Bueno, siempre pensé que de quien me debía cuidar más era de ustedes cuatro, nunca sentí un verdadero peligro con respecto a Crabbe y Goyle.

- Hay algo que debes aprender Potter de los Slytherin, sólo conocerás a una verdadera serpiente dentro de su nido, por fuera cada Slytherin cumple con un rol asignado, el de Crabbe y Goyle era el de mostrar su fuerza bruta, nunca la fuerza intelectual, los de las demás casas piensan que esos dos sirven a Draco sin rechistar, pero eso solamente es una cubierta y lo hacen porque sus padres se lo indicaron, pero ellos dos son de mucho cuidado. Harry bufó ante lo dicho por Zabinni, de verdad que ser una serpiente era de lo más complicado que hubiera visto en su vida.

- No sé si lograré algún día pensar como un Slytherin... dijo desanimado el ojiverde.

- ¿Para que deseas intentarlo?, Al fin y al cabo eres un Gryffindor.

- Lo soy Parkinson, pero también soy un Slytherin, necesito... ¿Cómo decirlo? dejar de ser tan león para convertirme más en serpiente.

- ¿Pedirás el cambio de casa?. Volvió a preguntar ella.

- Sí, necesito dejar que mis rasgos Slytherins salgan a relucir por su encanto. Dijo con tal ironía que los Slytherins sonrieron. - Por mucho tiempo he mantenido esos instintos relegados, intentando que pasaran desapercibidos y ya es hora de que salgan a la luz.

- ¿Por qué ahora?. Fue le turno de Millie para preguntar.

- La explicación es larga.

- Potter, tenemos todo lo que queda de noche. Indicó Blaise mientras Harry rodaba los ojos.

- Como todo lo que hablemos entre nosotros, esto también debe quedar entre los presentes, obviamente incluyendo a Nott a Ron y a Hermione... Harry empezó a explicarles absolutamente todo desde el principio; lo de la piedra filosofal, lo de la cámara de los secretos, la huida de Sirius de los dementores, el regreso de Voldemort, su relación con él, sus charlas con Tom, lo que este le había enseñado, lo que tenía pensado hacer, la profecía, su odio contra Pettigrew y Lestrange, Sirius, el ED, y por último su "adiestramiento Slytherin" como estrategia de guerra. Omitiendo lo de Arawn, todavía no estaba muy seguro de que posición debía tomar con respecto a aquel juramento. Tres horas después los chicos asimilaban todo lo que el Gryffindor les había contando.

- ¿Estás seguro?. Preguntó Blaise ante la estrategia de cambio de casa.

- Zabinni, necesito desarrollar los sentidos y la personalidad que por tanto tiempo he mantenido escondida, ocultándola de todo y de todos, la gente a mi alrededor me conoce como el correcto Gryffindor, el niño dorado de Dumbledore, pero lo cierto es que también soy un Slytherin, puedo llegar a ser tan hiriente como cualquiera de ustedes, sólo que creo que tengo más valentía que ambición... terminó de decir con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera reflexionando.

- Potter, nosotros te ayudaremos a que desarrolles todos los instintos que necesitas. Dijo Pansy. - Hablando de Hogwarts, ¿A ustedes no les llegó una carta?

- ¡Ya se me había olvidado!, nos veremos un mes antes, viejo decrepito me daño mis vacaciones ya tenía planeado irme al mediterráneo a tomar un poco de sol, pero ni modos. Se quejó Bullstrode.

- Millie ¿Cómo vas a pensar en playa con todo el trabajo que tenemos?...

- Blaise querido, eso te pasa por dejar todo a lo último...

- ¿Nos dirás que ya hiciste los deberes? Y yo no dejo mis deberes para lo último. Se quejó el moreno.

- Pues sí, los terminé hace dos días, ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que venía haciendo resúmenes de todas las materias para que estudiar para los éxtasis me fuera más fácil?

- Aja. Respondió Pansy, mientras Blaise y Draco asentían con la cabeza.

- Bueno, pues resulta que sólo me tocó relacionarlos entre sí y ya, ¡pan comido!

- Bullstrode, escucharte me recordó a Hermione... dijo Harry mientras se estremecía y soltaba una suave risa provocada por el recuerdo de su querida amiga.

- Eso no es justo, ahora me toca pasar el resto de las vacaciones haciendo deberes. Se quejó Pansy.

- Sí es justo amiguita mía, para que no me escuchaste desde el año pasado cuando les avise de los éxtasis.

- ¿Por qué nos quitarían un mes de vacaciones? Preguntó Blaise.

- No tengo ni idea. Contestó Pansy.

- Pues padre no me había comentado nada. Indicó Draco.

- Me quedé sin vacaciones. Se quejó Millie.

- Ehhhhhh…. Harry se alzó de hombros.

- Me dejas asombrado con tu poder de habla Potter.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Malfoy?, Para mí Hogwarts es como mi hogar, así que soy muy feliz de que empecemos pronto.

- Vivías con unos familiares muggles, ¿no?

- Así es Bullstrode.

- ¿Les paso algo a ellos?

- No, cuando Tom me avisó, me hizo prometerle que saldría de allí cuanto antes y como mi tía era lo que me protegía del Lord, pues le dije que se fuera lejos que Voldemort… lo siento, que el malo nos había encontrado y sabía como entrar a la casa, se asustó mucho, sobretodo por el tonto de mi primo y salieron cuanto antes de allí, lo que si no sé es si habrán dejado la casa en condiciones.

- Potter, son mortífagos, no ladrones.

- Zabinni, he visto lo que hacen los mortífagos, no intentes enseñarme eso porque con mis propios ojos lo he visto, sé que tú no y eres afortunado por ello y te puedo asegurar que entre un ladrón y un mortífago la diferencia es poca, lo que sucede es que sus padres estan ubicados en un circulo especial, pero eso ya lo sabrán ustedes. Los chicos asintieron. – Bueno, hay mortífagos que sí saquean las viviendas, venden todo lo que sacan de ellas y con ése dinero buscan financiar las actividades tan lucrativas del Lord.

- Eso no lo sabia…

- Claro que no, supongo que decir que un grupo de sangres limpias son unos simples ladrones, no es muy aristocrático.

- ¿Snape sabe de tu cambio de casa?

- Él me va a ayudar a decirle a Dumbledore.

- La sorpresa que se va a llevar el director. Susurró Malfoy.

- Ni que lo digas, igual es de su conocimiento que ya no confío en él, ha manipulado mi vida hasta donde su antojo le ha dado la gana y no voy a permitirlo más, es mi vida y nadie tiene ese derecho.

- pensé (y creo que todos los presentes también) que te encantaba que el vejete te mantuviera bajo su yugo.

- Pues no, me ha escondido muchas cosas importantes, que de haberlas sabido, seguramente mi padrino estaría junto a mí, igual siento que Dumbledore no está haciendo las cosas correctamente, debería moverse más, no niego que es inteligente y un mago poderoso, pero estoy de acuerdo con Tom que los años le están haciendo más precavido de lo normal.

- Pero ser precavido no es malo.

- No Parkinson, no lo es, pero la Orden del Fénix no puede estar siempre jugando en posición de defensa, cada vez que Voldemort… lo siento, pero creo que deben irse acostumbrando a escuchar su nombre, es un nombre nada más, ¿Cómo esperan que le ganemos si con sólo escuchar su nombre tiemblan?

- Potter, hemos sido criados bajo el respeto y el temor hacia ese hombre…

- Malfoy, si le tuvieras tanto respeto y tanto miedo como dices, no estarían conmigo sentados hablando pacíficamente en contra de él y es precisamente a eso a lo que me refiero, si vamos a entrar a esta guerra como un frente más, no podemos andarnos con más estupideces, necesitamos que nuestros pensamientos, nuestras creencias, sean reforzadas por nuestras conductas, sino seguiremos el mismo rumbo de la Orden del Fénix, debemos pensar y hacer y para ello necesitamos aprender como defendernos, como atacar, aprender a confiar entre nosotros para poder poner nuestras vidas en las manos de las personas con las que luchamos codo a codo.

- Hablas como si fuéramos a crear un ejército aparte de la Orden y en contra del Señor Oscuro. Opinó Blaise.

- Ése es el plan, no somos ni mortífagos, ni aurores, ni la Orden del Fénix, somos diferentes…

- Pero solo somos cinco…

- Bullstrode, somos cinco por ahora, pero también está Nott, Ron, Hermione y unos cuantos más, no necesitamos ser cantidad sino calidad, al fin y al cabo la cabeza ya la tenemos y no podríamos tener a alguien mejor.

- ¿Quién?

- Tu padre, Malfoy, tu padre y Snape, piénsenlo bien, ellos conocen los movimientos de ambas partes y así nosotros podremos actuar, ¿Quién en su sano juicio sospecharía de unos estudiantes?

- Me gusta lo que dices Potter, si sabemos como hacer las cosas, lo lograremos. Dijo Millicent emocionada, eso quería ella poder hacer algo y no ser simplemente una espectadora más, mientras sus amigos exponían sus vidas a un sin fin de peligros... no. No más, la hora de hacer algo ella misma había llegado y no pensaba dejarla pasar.

-¿Quién nos seguiría?

- Pansy, tenemos a Potter… el niño que vivió, él mueve masas… bromeó Blaise.

-Que gracioso… Dijo molesto Harry mirando al otro moreno indignado. - Con un gusto infinito le regalaría al primero que pasara por la calle el titulito. Ahora, si me disculpan iré a revisar a los enfermos. Terminó de decir Harry y salió de la sala dejando a los Slytherin pensativos, lo mejor era dejarlos solos y que tomaran sus decisiones.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Pansy entró a la supuesta enfermería, encontró a Potter, revisando a los adultos, se detuvo a observar los movimientos del chico, se le veía seguro de lo que hacía, se entretuvo mirándolo mientras atendía a Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy y por un corto instante pudo divisar en aquellas orbes verdes preocupación y ternura, Pansy sonrió Harry Potter era toda una cajita de sorpresas.

- ¿Cómo los ves?. Le preguntó al fin al chico después de dejarlo consentir un poco a los dos adultos.

- Delicados, pero se recuperarán, no te preocupes, creo que el profesor debe ser el primero en despertar, calculo que en menos de dos horas.

- Bueno entonces, vamos a descansar y esperamos a que Snape despierte porque debemos atenderlo.

- Es lo mejor, la verdad creo que si continuamos ninguno podrá hacer mucho, estamos muy cansados... 

- ¡Oigan!... Draco acaba de hablar con Theo, muchos chicos de nuestra casa han perdido sus familiares, hay algunos que han quedado sin ninguno de sus padres, no saben que hacer, ya no quieren ser mortífagos. Les comentó Millie entrando de carrerón a la estancia.

-¡ Potter!. Gritó Draco entrando seguido de Blaise que traía un gesto de inquietud en su rostro. – Millie, ya debió contarte, ¿crees que podremos contar con ellos?.

- Seguramente, por ahora preocupémonos porque ellos. Señaló a los adultos. – Se mejoren y luego ya veremos como procederemos.

- Bien, vamos a descansar entonces. Terminó de decir Draco sacando a todos de la habitación, después de dejar a Glacia encargada de cuidar a los enfermos, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas recámaras, como buen anfitrión, Malfoy llevó hasta las destinadas a Harry y después se dirigió a su propia habitación. El cansancio había hecho estragos en los jóvenes magos dejándolos completamente exhaustos por lo tanto cayeron inmersos en un profundo sueño en un dos por tres. 

No olviden dejar RR!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3.

El sol calentaba cariñosamente cada rincón de aquel hermoso paisaje, el cual le era totalmente desconocido, los árboles eran majestuosos e inmensos, sus troncos eran muy gruesos y parecía que sus copas alcanzaban a rozar graciosamente las nubes blanquísimas de aquel extraño cielo rosa, pensó que si su madre viviera, éste lugar sin duda alguna sería su preferido, siempre amó el color rosa. Por el extenso prado se podían ver montones de flores de todas las clases y colores que emanaban deliciosos aromas, el ambiente era agradable, casi relajante, se preguntó ¿dónde podría estar? y ante maravilloso paisaje decidió que lo mejor era dar un pequeño recorrido por aquel lugar. Anduvo por ese paraíso mágico, hasta que divisó una pequeña plaza adornada en un hermoso mármol blanco con grandes columnas en las que se entretejían largas ramas de verde hiedra, caminó hacia el centro del lugar donde se hallaba una pila labrada con dragones y muchos seres mágicos, en la parte alta un tritón y una hermosa sirena danzaban y de ellos salían unos delgados hilillos de agua, se sentó en una banca frente a aquella escultura hasta que escuchó una voz poderosa.

"Bienvenido Draco Malfoy".

- ¿Quién habla? Respondió sobresaltándose y poniéndose de pie.

"Estaba esperándote desde hacía algún tiempo, pero me era muy difícil llegar a tí, tu corazón ha empezado a cambiar y éste cambio me ha permitido acercarme ahora, ha sido de gran regocijo para mí y mi pueblo el que estés modificando el camino que hasta hace poco tenías destinado".

- ¿De qué me está hablando?, ¿Dónde estoy?

"Estás en Annwen".

- ¿Annwen?... pero... creí que era una leyenda. Comentó muy sorprendido el rubio mientras sus ojos seguían rodando por todos lados en busca del dueño de aquella voz.

"Puedes darte cuenta que no lo es en realidad".

- Vaya... Dijo sorprendido el rubio. - Cuando padre me contaba las historias de Annwen, siempre me decía que sólo pocos escogidos podían entrar a estas tierras mágicas.

"Así es, sólo pocos mortales han conocido los prados de Annwen, por lo general éramos nosotros los que viajábamos al mundo de los mortales".

- ¿Y yo qué tengo de especial para que Arawnn en persona me haya escogido para conocer su reino?. Preguntó incrédulo el joven mago.

"Valor, coraje, inteligencia y esa especial... suspicacia que acabas de demostrar y porque además eres un poderoso mago, has sido llamado ante mí porque la Gran Diosa te ha escogido para hacer parte de los que terminaran con el mal que aqueja al hermoso reino de Dyfed".

- ¿Yo? ¿Escogido para terminar con quién?

"¿Recuerdas cual es el reino de Dyfed, Draco Malfoy?".

- Pues recuerdo que padre me decía que lo que hoy conocemos como Inglaterra, Irlanda y Escocia.

"Exactamente".

-¿Me estás hablando del Señor Oscuro?

"Precisamente".

- ¿Pero... y Potter... y la profecía?

"Harry Potter es uno de los tres guerreros escogidos por la Señora... la profecía tiene que cumplirse de un modo u otro, pero tengo que asegurarme que Potter salga ganador en esta contienda y tú eres importante en ésta misión".

- Entonces, tengo que luchar junto a Potter para ir en contra del Señor Oscuro.

"Así es".

- Hablas de un trío de guerreros, ¿Quién es el otro escogido?

"Pronto sabrás de él, al igual que Potter, eso si decides aceptar, por supuesto".

- Y Potter, ¿Qué dijo?

"Estoy en espera de su respuesta".

- ¿Puedo hablar con él sobre el tema?

"Por el momento no, él no sabe que tú eres uno de los otros llamados".

- Si Potter y yo aceptamos, ¿Recibiríamos qué exactamente de usted?.

"Les ofrezco un entrenamiento especial donde serán dotados de algunos poderes adicionales y si en el encuentro final la victoria es a nuestro favor, serán recompensados en agradecimiento".

- Entonces hablaremos cuando sepa que decisión tomó Potter.

"Así se hará, tengo que irme y es hora de que tú regreses a donde perteneces"... dijo la voz mientras todo alrededor de Draco se desvanecía.

Abrió los ojos y recordó que se hallaba en su habitación supuestamente descansando, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que se acostó?, y como flashes llegaron a su mente recuerdos de aquella extraña voz, se sentó en su cama apoyándose con el espaldar, ¿Por qué Arawnn, se interesaba por acabar con el Señor Oscuro?, ¿Aceptaría Potter la propuesta del rey?, Confiaba en que la última pregunta tuviera una respuesta positiva, Potter estaba decidido a terminar con Voldemort... ¿quién sería el tercer guerrero?, ¿Cuándo lo conocería?, Además, ¿Cuáles serían los poderes que Arawnn les daría?. Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la biblioteca de sus aposentos, buscó ése libro que le encantaba que su padre le leyera cuando era pequeño, "Annwen: el reino mágico de las hadas". ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado estar frente al dueño de aquella mística voz!, recordó como le fascinaba soñar con aquel reino perdido a los ojos de los mortales, como su mente divagaba por maravillosos y fantásticos paisajes, creando fascinantes historias de duelos y aventuras, donde él era el gran héroe de batallas que salía vencedor montado en el lomo de un imponente dragón. Sonrió sintiendo nostalgia por la niñez perdida y la remembranza de tiempos pasados, de tiempos mejores, caminó hasta un gran baúl que había a un lado de su habitación y lo abrió y encontró un dragón de peluche que su madre le había dado para que lo acompañase mientras su padre le leía en las noches para dormir, tomó su muñeco entre sus brazos sin soltar el libro y se sentó en la pequeña sala que había en su alcoba.

De pronto se sintió cansado, agotado, esas ruletas emocionales siempre le dejaban así, exhausto, apretó al pequeño dragón y se dio el permiso a sí mismo de llorar aceptando que como ser humano necesitaba desahogarse, la soledad lo golpeó como un témpano de hielo, si bien su padre era excepcional con él y tenía a sus amigos cerca, reconocía que siempre se había sentido solo, necesitaba que alguien albergara su corazón, que le cuidara y adorara como el mayor tesoro del mundo, sabía que sonaba cursi, más no importaba, deseaba ser el centro de la vida de alguien, sentirse amado, así como su madre amó a su padre e incluso como ahora él amaba a su padrino.

Los Malfoy eran conocidos por ser buenos amantes, por ello no era raro que se enamoraran de más de una persona a la vez o en el transcurso de su existencia, porque Draco eso lo tenía muy claro, Lucius Malfoy adoraba a su esposa, la amaba con todo su corazón, pero su padrino también ocupaba un sitio importante dentro de la vida del Malfoy mayor y ahora eran una familia y también tenía en claro las razones por las que su padre dejó de ser fiel a los preceptos del Señor Oscuro, no sólo era la venganza por la muerte de su madre, aunque era la que más peso tenía, sino que también su padre se había convertido en espía para poder continuar al lado de Severus Snape, porque su padrino no consentiría tener como pareja a un mortífago y su progenitor con tal de no perder a su adorado pocionista haría hasta lo imposible.

Con más calma dejó al dragón en la silla y con el libro en la mano bajó a la habitación donde estaban los adultos recuperándose, entró silenciosamente y se detuvo frente a la figura inerte de su padre, con inmensa ternura acarició su mejilla pálida, su frente, párpados y labios.

- Mejórate padre, yo sé que eres fuerte y saldrás pronto de ésta. Con cariño se acercó y besó dulcemente sus labios. – Abre los ojos, aquí estoy esperándote. Invocó una silla y se sentó a leer el libro.

No supo a que horas se quedó dormido junto a la cama de su padre, sólo fue consciente de un leve dolor en el cuello debido a la mala posición en que había quedado, con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro se puso de pie y se estiró con la intención de distensionarse, observó a los enfermos por última vez antes de salir hacia su habitación y arreglarse para un nuevo día.

A pesar de la situación en la que su padre y su padrino se encontraban, un sentimiento de esperanza se había anidado en su interior, no podría decir debido a que se sentía así, pero eso realmente no importaba, no ahora que por lo menos le veía una salida a sus sueños y a lo que él quería de la vida. Esperanza... bello sentimiento, sobretodo porque alivianaba mucho el peso del miedo a un futuro incierto y sí que rogaba por que al menos hubiera un futuro.

Estaba parado frente al espejo de su baño cuando escuchó que unos de sus elfos apareció detrás de él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Amo disculpe que le interrumpa, pero el joven Nott le está esperando en la sala, señor.

- Bien, ve a la habitación de Potter y dile que lo espero en el comedor dentro de media hora.

- Sí amo. Respondió la criatura al tiempo que desaparecía.

Terminó de vestir su túnica negra, acomodó unos mechones que se habían salido de su lugar cuando se terminaba de vestir, posó frente a su propia imagen, examinado minuciosamente que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar y al estar satisfecho salió rumbo al comedor para disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno y poner al día a Theo sobre los últimos acontecimientos. También debía hablar con Potter, existían muchas situaciones que controlar, organizar y estudiar... vaya... si le sumaban los deberes del colegio... no había mucho tiempo que perder. Llegó hasta la sala de su casa y allí encontró a su amigo sentado con una taza de té esperándolo.

Theodore Nott, era el hijo menor de tres hermanos del Clan Nott, era un chico de cabellos caobas y vivarachos ojos caramelo, su piel blanca era pálida, cómo todo Slytherin, parecía que el sol nunca les tocara, alto y delgado, atractivo y un chico muy seguro de sí mismo, buen líder y excelente amigo y confidente, no por nada era su amigo, una sonrisa adornó su rostro y se dirigió hacia el otro joven a saludarlo.

- Hola Theo, ¿cómo siguen en tu casa?

- Alan despertó hace poco, madre cree que padre lo estuvo protegiendo sin que el Lord se diera cuenta, por otro lado padre esta todavía inconsciente, pero me siento afortunado.

- Lo eres compañero. Confirmó el joven Malfoy. - Blaise perdió a su madre...

- ¿Cómo está él?

- Ya sabes que la procesión va por dentro. Respondió el rubio levantando sus hombros.

- Lo peor de todo, es que no es el único Draco, mi chimenea anoche estuvo congestionada, muchos se comunicaron conmigo, me dijeron que no habían podido encontrarte en la red Flu.

- Padre le ha puesto más dispositivos de seguridad.

- Entiendo.

-¿De qué te has enterado Theo?

- La situación está delicada, muy, muy grave en verdad, somos muchos los que hemos pasado por lo mismo, algunos se comunicaron conmigo, Schultz, Brenneth, Harris, Benton y dos chiquillos más perdieron a alguno de sus padres, diez por lo menos están inconscientes y gravemente heridos, Alan y otro chico que acababa de entrar, son los únicos que han despertado. A Schultz tuvieron que desmayarlo porque iba a ir donde el Lord a vengar la muerte de su padre.

-¿Sabes algo de Crabbe o de Goyle?

- Ahora que los mencionas, no, nada... ¿raro, no?

- Bastante, aunque aún debemos darles el derecho de la duda, pues no sabemos si sus padres estaban anoche...

- Vamos Draco... tu sabes que sí estaban, esos lameculos siempre están metidos en la Mansión Tenebrosa, ¡si Vince y Greg conocen esa casa más que a la propia!.

- Cálmate Theo, alterándote no ganas nada...

- Ni pierdo tampoco. Pero bueno, tu sabes que debemos hacer... porque... ¿alguna idea tienes, cierto?.

- Pues sí mi querido Theodore Nott, si la tengo, aunque no sé si vaya a ser del agrado de muchos... Dijo Malfoy pensativamente.

Draco ignoró por completo la cara de confusión que mostró su compañero y amigo, mientras se sumergía en su propio mar de pensamientos, los cuales no es que fueran muy agradables, es más, en la mente del rubio se comenzaron a formar imágenes de las posibles respuestas de los demás Slytherins al conocer el verdadero bando por el que luchaban los Malfoy y cada nueva imagen correspondía a una forma cada vez más horrorosa de sufrimiento y humillación, sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas y sus ojos se medio aguaron, se estremeció y optó por volver a la realidad, en serio... el imaginar su muerte cuando aún era joven, bello, próspero y fecundo... no... no... eso no tenía nada de agradable.

-¡Draco!. Gritó Nott junto a su oído.

- Por la Diosa... Se quejó. – Casi me dejas sordo. Sobó su oído y suspiró. – Theo, hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Draco... ¿Te dignarías contarme que es lo que está sucediendo?

- Eso intento hacer... tenme paciencia...

- No lo intentes, sólo hazlo.

- Está bien, entonces, cállate y escucha. Se sentó frente a su amigo. –Quiero saber si dentro de tus planes a futuro sigue estando el de ser mortífago.

Nott observó concienzudamente al rubio que tenía al frente, arrugó el ceño y entrecerró sus ojos, esto no iba por buen camino, tenía una leve impresión de que Draco tenía algo muy, muy serio que decirle y no se animaba, una extraña sensación lo invadió, no le hacía sentirse cómodo y sumado el cansancio que llevaba por la experiencia de la noche, se sintió peor.

Draco conocía a su amigo como a la palma de su mano, al verlo con ese gesto tan característico de él supo de inmediato que el chico estaba haciendo trabajar sus neuronas a velocidad sorprendente, decidió quedarse en silencio y dejarlo pensar, sabía que sus compañeros estaban en una situación diferente a la suya, él tenía el apoyo de su padre y de su padrino, su todo, en cambio sus amigos, se enfrentarían a sus propias familias y era seguro que en la batalla del final lucharían a muerte, padres contra hijos.

- Mira... Habló por fin el castaño. – Mi madre esta inconsciente en una cama, sedada a punta de pociones porque sus nervios se alteraron con lo que le sucedió a padre anoche, mi padre está inconsciente también porque el Lord Oscuro lo torturó hasta casi matarlo y mi hermano esta convaleciente por causa del mismo loco, Margareth por ser la única mujer de la familia se casará y lo más seguro es que sea con un mortífago y yo pues... me espera el mismo final que a padre y a Alan... ¿Realmente crees que quiero ser uno de ellos?. Hizo silencio, sobó su cara con ambas manos y luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire. – Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría esta conversación contigo. Yo los estimo de verdad Draco, a ti, a Pansy, a Millie y a Blaise, ustedes son como parte de mi familia, nos conocemos muy bien entre nosotros y sabemos que ante todo está nuestra amistad, por eso creo que tengo que avisarte que no quiero recibir la marca y de ser posible entrar a la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Mucho, sé que a padre y a madre esa decisión no les gustará, pero la respetarán.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- No todavía, al despertar me vine directo para acá, siento que tienes algo importante que decirme, le estás dando muchos rodeos y eso no me gusta.

- No te preocupes, vamos al comedor, hay alguien que quiero que veas y con quien deseo hables.

Harry se estiró dentro de la suave y calentita cama, aún estaba cansado, el agite de la noche lo había dejado con sus energías a punto de agotarse. Sonrió, deseaba tanto seguir allí metido a pesar de que ya no tenia sueño, se sentía tan bien, tan bien, que estaba pensándolo dos veces sino sería una imprudencia quedarse todo el día ahí, bufó reprochándose a sí mismo la idea, tenía muchas cosas que hacer... revisar a Lucius Malfoy, Snape y los demás, terminar de hablar con los Slytherin, también debía seguir con sus deberes escolares, con sus prácticas y... ¡Uy! Si lo olvidaba, debía tomar una decisión...

Casi se había olvidado de aquel rey... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... Ara, algo... ¿qué posición debería tomar?... necesitaba que alguien le ayudara, ¿sería ventajoso o no aceptar?, ¿sería conveniente hablarlo con Snape o Malfoy?, o ¿qué tal a Draco Malfoy?... mmmm, podría ser... por el momento decidió que lo mejor sería investigar un poco y así cerciorarse de que no era una trampa... nunca se sabía y era mil veces mejor prevenir que lamentar. Se volvió a meter bajo las cobijas hasta que un sonoro plop le saco de entre ellas.

- Joven Potter, señor.

- ¿Pasó algo con Lucius Malfoy o Snape?

- No, No señor, el joven amo Malfoy manda a decir que le espera dentro de media hora en el comedor, señor. Dijo el elfo con una reverencia.

- Bien, ya me levanto entonces. Y el elfo desapareció. Harry con una parsimonia increíble, tomó rumbo hacia el baño, abrió las llaves de la ducha y se metió de un solo movimiento debajo del agua, a ver si así se quitaba la pereza que tenía, levantó los brazos hacia el chorro del agua y dejó que ésta corriera por todo su cuerpo. Se enjabonó y lavó su cabello con tal lentitud que el baño se le alargó más de lo conveniente, renovado salió y se vistió con una túnica sencilla negra que tenía, pensó que si se vestía como muggle podría herir susceptibilidades. Se terminó de arreglar y salió de su habitación hacia el comedor.

Al entrar notó que no había llegado nadie aún, así que tomó asiento casi en la mitad de la mesa un poco aburrido, además estaba hambriento, ¿qué se proponía Malfoy, tentarlo con la comida hasta matarlo de hambre?... su estómago sonó en protesta, arrugó su nariz con desagrado, era lo que le faltaba que su barrigota lo hiciera quedar como un condenado ignorante frente a todos... mierda... eso de los modales y toda esa parafernalia que giraba en torno a la etiqueta aristocrática inglesa, refunfuñó aún más al estar consciente de sus desventajas en el tema, sin darse cuenta de sus gestos, fue pillado por los dos Slytherin en medio de sus gruñidos.

-¿Y así quieres ser un Slytherin?. Preguntó Draco burlándose del chico. – En éstos momentos pareces más un león enjaulado... 

- Tengo cosas que hacer Malfoy, llevo esperándote mucho...

-¿Draco, podrías... claro, sólo si lo deseas... explicarme que hace Potter sentado en pleno comedor de la Mansión Malfoy?.

- Eso era precisamente de lo que quería que habláramos Theo, si gustas y escuchas lo que te vamos a decir, puedes escoger una alternativa diferente a las que ya conoces.

-¿Alternativa diferente?, pero... o eres de los buenos o eres de los malos, sólo hay dos caminos.

- Vamos en contra del Señor Oscuro, pero tampoco trabajaremos con la Orden del Fénix, ni con el Ministerio de Magia, cada uno tiene sus propias motivaciones, no te vamos a mentir, pero en una si concordamos todos y es acabar con el Lord para tener un futuro mejor.

- O simplemente puedes pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix... habló Harry por primera vez a Nott, lo cierto es que tus amigos están pensándolo, pero yo prefiero que cada uno escoja su propio destino sin tener en cuenta la decisión de los demás.

-¿Por qué no pertenecer a la Orden y ya?, ¿Con qué fin hay un nuevo grupo, qué sucede dentro de la Orden que te impide seguir siéndole fiel al viejo Dumbledore?

- Te voy a contestar con lo mismo que le dije a tus amigos, no pienso permitir que me sigan manejando como muñeco a su antojo, estoy cansado que decidan por mí, por mí vida y mis cosas, no quiero más mentiras, más engaños con la excusa que todo lo hacen para mi bien y protección, son tan estúpidos que no se han dado cuenta que manteniéndome en la ignorancia es más peligroso, que todos mis encuentros con él, han sido estando en búsqueda de la verdad, una verdad que ellos me han negado, pero son cerrados de mente... lástima, porque hay muy buenos magos allí.

- Pero... estaríamos solos y apenas somos estudiantes...

- Piensa un poco Nott, ¿Acaso piensas que tengo alma de mártir?

- Hombre... pues... Dijo sarcástico el castaño y Draco soltó la risa.

- Serpientes... gruñó Harry aunque en su rostro había una sonrisa. – Entrenaremos duro, estudiaremos, es lógico que debemos prepararnos, no pienso ir al campo de batalla rodeado de inútiles, por ello estoy hablando con lo mejor del colegio, no cualquier pelagato.

- ¡Uy! Honor que nos haces Potter... ahora dime, ¿qué diablos pasó, para que el Señor Oscuro masacrara así a sus hombres?.

- Mmm, eso... Harry comenzó a contar de nuevo todo lo sucedido el día anterior, ésta vez con mayor detalle a lo que Draco puso atención como si fuera la primera vez que le escuchaba la historia, en medio del desayuno llegaron los demás chicos, Harry esperó a que los demás terminarán, cuando vio que los platos estaban limpios, habló. – Bien, hoy empezaremos y para eso necesito saber que decidieron.

- Deben estar conscientes que no hay vuelta atrás, nuestro grupo a pesar de estar del lado de la luz, es clandestino y usaremos magia que no estamos autorizados a utilizar, arriesgaremos aún más nuestras vidas, pero el fin lo vale... animó Draco, muy a su manera.

- Yo ya hice un juramento, esté donde esté Potter, yo voy. Dijo terminante Millicent Bullstrode, Harry la miró con cariño y agradecimiento.

- Creo que Pansy y yo hicimos lo mismo, donde vayas, a donde pertenezcas, nosotros estaremos ahí. Pansy asintió y sonrió a Blaise e inmediatamente después miró a Theo.

-¿Necesitas pensarlo más?, ¿No estás seguro?.

- Es que no tengo claro aún porque los demás no podemos pertenecer a la Orden.

-Ya te dije que no te mentiría Nott y eso es lo que yo puedo ofrecerte, la verdad, verdad y libertad de escoger tu propio bienestar, muchos en la Orden se han tenido que sacrificar por ella sin su consentimiento, yo no les pediré eso, porque eso tiene que nacer de ustedes mismos, no de mí, Dumbledore es capaz de cualquier cosa, sé que lo primero que les pediría el viejo loco sería que fueran espías para él y eso no es vida, para nadie. Dijo con determinación mirando a Draco. El ojigris suspiró.

-Potter, antes de finalizar nuestro año, mi padre fue a recogerme al colegio, Los Malfoy estábamos invitados a una suntuosa reunión, madre nos esperaba dentro del carruaje, estaba preciosa, íbamos camino a la dichosa cena cuando un grupo de mortífagos nos cerró el camino, ignoraron las órdenes de mi padre, sólo cumplían con la misión que "SU" señor les había encomendado, matar a mi madre, supuestamente Lucius y Draco Malfoy no tendrían a nadie con corazón dentro de sus vidas, entre todos ataron a padre y a mi me petrificaron mientras que a mi madre... ella fue torturada frente a nosotros, como consuelo, nos dijeron que no se aprovecharían de ella, porque al fin y al cabo era la Señora Malfoy... Draco parecía envejecido, el dolor se colaba por sus facciones haciéndolo ver casi cadavérico, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal . – Dejaron su cuerpo irreconocible, la torturaron hasta que ya no pudo aguantar, murió de dolor y cansancio, el hijo de perra después le ordenó a padre que la enterrara en silencio, sin aspavientos, ni ceremonia, ni condolencias... nada, ni siquiera permitió que yo... no permitió que yo asistiera... Lo odio, lo odio con todo lo que mi alma puede llegar a odiar, me repugna, un mago debe ser honorable y leal con los suyos, pero no hay derecho a ser tan miserable, esa clase de magos dan vergüenza a nuestra raza. Esa es la razón por la que yo te seguiré, por mi madre y por ella te juro que te seré fiel y que te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario, quiero vivir tranquilo sin estar pensando si alguien me va a matar por la espalda, quiero tener una vida llena de satisfacciones personales, no ser el siervo de un loco antisocial. Calló por fin, dando por terminada su explicación de las razones por las cuales le seguía.

Blaise se despejó la garganta y llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

- El sueño de mi madre era verme feliz, nunca le importó si yo decidía ser el reemplazo de Filch en Hogwarts o si yo me llegaba a enamorar de un hijo de muggles o de un muggle, hasta me dijo que le gustaría verme casado con Draco algún día... todos sonrieron quedamente, y es que... ¿a qué padre no le gustaría que su hijo estuviera casado con semejante partido?, menos Harry que no entendió a lo que se refería Zabinni. - Madre fue el alma de nuestra familia, el pilar que nos mantenía unidos, mi padre, Richard y yo nunca nos tratábamos bien, ustedes lo conocen... Potter, padre no es malo, simplemente es estricto y muy conservador, al igual que muchos entró a las filas del Señor Oscuro debido a los ideales de la limpieza de la sangre, pero sobre todo porque el Lord le amenazó con destruirlo, ya escuchaste a Draco, para nosotros es muy importante el honor, conoces a un mago según la credibilidad que tenga su palabra y el Lord, no tiene ni la más mínima gota de eso, todos saben que anoche la mató, lo que yo no entiendo es por qué, ¿por qué la mató, si ella hacía todo lo que él le pedía?.

- Tom y yo pensamos que es una estrategia...

-¿Estrategia?.

- Sí, Voldemort quiere mantener a todos sus hombres bajo control a través del miedo y las amenazas, pero éstas últimas parecen ser que han perdido su eficacia, debe sentir que está perdiendo a sus hombres y no se imagina cuanta razón tiene.

- Potter... ¿es seguro confiar en Tom Riddle?.

- Pues... no lo sé, pero hasta ahora no me ha fallado.

- Disculpen que interrumpa la charla entre Theo y Potter, pero necesito saber como amaneció mi padre. Habló Pansy, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor para ir a donde se encontraban los adultos inconscientes. Harry se inclinó y se fue detrás de ella, los demás sin decir tampoco ni una sola palabra les siguieron.

Harry estuvo durante un largo momento examinando a los mortífagos y registrando su evolución médica, los demás esperaban a que terminara y lo observaban en silencio, movía su varita de un lado para el otro, de arriba hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda y múltiples rayos de diferentes colores alumbraban los cuerpos, algunos apenas les rozaban, otros se introducían en el organismo y como en una pantalla de holograma salía la información sobre el enfermo indicándole a Harry la evolución de los que por ahora eran sus pacientes. El último fue el señor Bullstrode, al terminar con él, el león se giró hacía los Slytherins y les habló pausado.

- Están mejorando mucho, yo diría que no han despertado porque sus organismos necesitan restablecer sus niveles normales de energía y magia, pero todos están ya fuera de peligro, sugiero que los lleven a sus casas, no es conveniente que sepan que han estado aquí, ni sus padres, ni alguien más, las pociones que he utilizado me las ha enseñado Tom y no podemos poner en riesgo a nadie, Nott, yo te daré un vial con la poción para que se la des a tu padre, pero ten mucho cuidado cuando lo hagas.

- Lo tendré, por eso no hay de que preocuparse.

-Perfecto, ahora, Malfoy, dile a uno de tus elfos que cambie sábanas y batas para que estén más frescos y cómodos mientras que el resto vamos a la sala para decidir lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Ninguno se sintió con la necesidad de refutar lo ordenado por Potter, y para sorpresa del Gryffindor y hasta de sus propios amigos, Malfoy no se quejó para nada y es que a Draco realmente poco o nada le llamaba la atención ser el líder de un grupo que se estaba recién formando y lo peor de todo, lo peor de todo era que el susodicho grupo no iba a ser fácil de manejar teniendo en cuenta quienes lo iban a conformar, no era de extrañarse imaginar que la mayoría de sus integrantes serían de la casa del león, lo que le confería cierto toque de recelo entre las serpientes, Draco se estremeció de sólo pensar en los enfrentamientos que se fueran a producir, porque a pesar de que se trabajara en el mismo bando, la diferencias entre los Slytherins y los Gryffindors eran muy arraigadas.

Draco abandonó hasta allí sus pensamientos, dejó a Glacia acomodando a los adultos y se retiró hacia la sala donde le estaban esperando los demás. Tomó asiento en un sillón de un solo puesto y quedó mirando a Potter que se hallaba parado frente a la chimenea de la sala con la mirada perdida en el fondo oscuro por los ladrillos quemados por el fuego de la hoguera que se encargaba desde hacía muchísimos años en calentar aquella inmensa mansión. Estaba con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y hacía una mueca que bien se podía traducir en desagrado.

-Entonces... necesito oír ideas... dijo en un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Ideas?. Preguntó Pansy.

-¿A qué te refieres, Potter?. Le dijo despectivamente Blaise.

-Me refiero a que ustedes se conocen bien, saben cuales son sus debilidades y fortalezas, necesito saber que tienen pensado hacer hasta ahora...

-Bueno, entonces empecemos por ahí, ¿no?. Habló Theo.

-Por... ¿Dónde?.

-Millie pon atención, ¿quieres?

-Pansy, no han dicho nada claro...

-Lo que Theo quiere decir es que empecemos por reconocer nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, me parece lo adecuado, podemos de ahí sacar un programa de entrenamiento y en lo que unos sean buenos ayudan a los que no lo sean y así en todo lo demás.

-Esa es buena idea. Indicó Harry. – Mientras que identificamos esos puntos en cada uno, vamos adelantando nuestros deberes del colegio, Bullstrode, como tu ya los terminaste, ¿podrías trabajar en algunos horarios?, creo que tu serás muy utíl en eso de acomodar horarios, igual que Hermione, te encargarás de que los demás los cumplamos y no perdamos tiempo, el resto se debe comprometer a seguirlo, hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, y como así están las cosas lo mejor será empezar de nuevo, por cierto, debemos ir pensando también a quienes le vamos a hablar y que podemos hacer para que después no nos delaten, como ven debemos empezar ahora mismo...

-Vamos a la Biblioteca. Sugirió Malfoy.

-Bien, entonces hay que ordenar todo para que se lleven a sus padres y Nott le suministres al tuyo la poción y averigua como sigue tu hermano.

Espero les haya gustado.

Besos

AuraSly


End file.
